freeing the man
by glowing wolf
Summary: Hey guys this is the third and final story in the man behind the monster series sorry it's taken me so long to start this but I'm back now this story will kind of be based on the fourth kickboxer movie Sian is kidnapped by Freddie Li and he holds a kickboxing competition in the hopes to trick Tong into taking part you'll have to read to find out the rest.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sian pov

I open my eyes to see I'm lying on the back seat of a car, memories of what happened start to come back to me. We found David at the boxing arena and he demanded Tong fight him, he ended up knocking Tong out and the brothers made it just in time to explain everything to him. While we waited for Tong to come around I went to the toilet because our little one decided my bladder would make a good pillow, I was just coming out of the toilet when two guys grabbed me from behind and started dragging me away. I screamed for Tong and he started running after us but he didn't make before they got me in the car and drove away, now here I am in the back of the car going god knows where. I put my hand on my stomach and I breathe a sigh of relief because I don't feel any pain so surely that's a good sign, now to see if there's a way out of here. I reach up as slowly as possible so I don't attract attention and try the door handle, the door flies open when does the opposite of what I wanted and alerts the two guys up front. I scramble up quickly preparing to jump and run when their voices stop me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, jumping out of a moving holds a lot of risks because you can't control how you land so for someone in your condition it would be even worse, wouldn't want you to land on your stomach and hurt your little one, do everything we tell you and your baby won't be harmed" One of them explains.

"OK I'll close the door" I say leaning out to grab the door, I lose my balance and almost fall.

"Alright stop you're going to end up killing the both of you" The driver says and pulls over.

"Close her door before she falls out, and don't get any idea now we've stopped, we're miles from town and there's two of us, we'll find you before you can get far" The driver says.

I move so I'm leaning against the door on the other side, the passenger gets out and closes the door. Then he gets back in the front and we're off again, I look out the window to discover that he was right we are in the middle of nowhere and I probably wouldn't escape them or I would get lost and end up hurt.

"You may as well lie down and get some sleep, we still have a couple of hours before we get there" The driver says.

I decide to take his advice and lie back down, the motion of the car soothes me and I fall asleep. When I wake up again it's daylight and looks like it's about afternoon time, I look out the window and see that we're on an old dusty road. I have no clue where we are but within a few minutes we turn into a large enclosed compound and they drive up to a large house, they get out the car and open the back door so I can get out. The driver takes my arm and leads me into the house and up the stairs, I cringe when they take me into a bedroom that clearly belongs to another man because I can see men's belongings on the dresser and in the wardrobe. This can't be good something tells me that the baby is safe but I'm not, a familiar voice that chills me to the bone answers my question.

"Well well look what we have here it's Mrs Po I hear you're having a little Po isn't that exciting" He sneers.

"I won't let you harm my baby" I say and protect my stomach with my arms.

"Oh don't you worry I'm all for protecting your little one as well, how else would I use it to control the father, as long as you cooperate your baby will be just fine, I'll even avoid putting weight on your stomach now get on the bed" He sneers again.

"What you expect me to just lie down and let you rape me" I say.

"Of course I do, after all a mother will do anything to protect her child and it would be a shame if it was released from the womb before it was able to survive you are only two months aren't you" He says and takes a knife from his belt.

I know what he's saying, if I don't let him assault me he's going to cut my baby from the womb. I can't put my baby in harms way, I'm sorry Tong please know I love you and I don't want this. I crawl onto the bed and lie on my back.

"Good girl now put your arms above your head, you might want to protect your baby but I still don't trust you, tie her to the bed boys" He says the last part to the two guys who brought me here.

I put my hands above my head and the two boys tie my hands to the bedposts using rope, Li then instructs them to leave the room. He locks the door and sneers at me but I don't react, I squeeze my eyes shut to stop the tears as he rapes me over and over again for what feels like hours. Finally when he's done with me he dresses again and calls someone in to the room, they untie my wrist and tell me to stand. As soon as I put weight on my legs pain rips through between my legs where I've suffered most of the abuse and I collapse, they pick me up and carry me down the stairs and outside. They take me across the compound and into a grey building, I can tell as soon as we walk in that it's a dungeon and as we walk down the corridor I see that there's a girl in almost every cell meaning I'm not his only sex slave. They lay me down on the floor inside the very end cell which brightens my spirits slightly because it has a window, it's not big enough to escape out of and that means it's left open so I get a little air in here at least. They leave me there and I drag myself to the window and breathe in the fresh air, I can hear voices of the people outside who seem to be staff they must work for Li.

It turns out this is my life now, when I'm not in the dungeon I'm tied to Li's bed so he can abuse me any way he wants. I'm in constant agony but at least he's stuck to his deal and hasn't touched my stomach, he refuses to tell me how he's planning on luring Tong here I just hope they catch on to what he's doing.

Tong pov

It's been a couple of days since Sian was taken and we're trying to figure out what to do, I stare down at the letter in my hand. On one side it says don't worry I'll take good care of her Li and on the other it's an invitation to a kick boxing competition, it has an address on it and says I need to go there and win the match to earn the official invitation and address of where it is.

"I should go and do this fight it might be the only way to get her out" I say.

"No you can't that's exactly what he wants, he's luring you in by using her and the baby somehow he's not just going to let you take part in a competition then hand them back, he's planning something to get you back under his control" Kurt says.

"I know that but we can't just leave her and we can't get in without being invited I know him there'll be guards everywhere" I say.

"Not unless you don't go but someone else does" Brian says.

"How he still knows all your faces" I say.

"Actually no, David and I didn't meet you until you came here, and you'd already left Li at that point so he's never seen us" Brian says again.

"So what do you suggest" Her mum asks.

"I suggest we accept the invite and participate in the competition, he'll think we're just regular fighters and at night we can search for Sian and get her out of there" Brian says.

"I don't know this sounds dangerous for you guys" I say.

"It's more dangerous for you the minute you walk in there Li will recognise you and probably imprison you too and then he'll get both of you, plus Sian will need you here when she gets home" Her dad says.

"Yeah god only knows what he's doing to her" I say and shudder.

"Has he ever done anything to her before" Her mum asks.

"He assaulted her in Thailand and now she's probably his slave" I say.

"Oh god this is going to damage her mentally and physically, you have to get her out" Her mother pleads.

"Don't worry we will, we should go pack we can leave in the morning to go do that entrance match" David says.

We all agree and the two boys go upstairs, mum and dad try to encourage me to upstairs as well and try and rest. I know I won't be able to sleep without Sian in my arms but I know it will be one less thing for them to worry about so I agree, I head upstairs and crawl into our bed where I lie on her side with my head on her pillow. It still smells of her and that soothes me enough to get a couple of hours sleep, but then I wake again because I roll over to cuddle her only to find cold air. It's late and everyone else is in bed so I open the window and sit on the edge looking up at the moon and stars, I can't help but hope that no matter where she is she's looking up at them right now too.

"We're going to bring you home baby just hang on in there" I whisper as silent tears fall down my cheeks.

Sian pov

Thankfully I've been left alone for the night to try and get some sleep, but I only have a small lumpy mattress so I'm staring at the sky hoping that Tong is looking at it too. I rub my stomach lovingly and I feel a flutter making me smile, I sigh and lean my head against the wall trying to sleep.

"I'll come back to you Tong and we'll raise our baby together, we'll survive this I promise you" I say.

I finally manage to drop off into sleep


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tong pov

I managed to get a couple of hours sleep last night by holding Sians pillow, it's morning now so I get up and head into the shower. I dress in loose comfortable clothes and head downstairs where the smell of breakfast being cooked turns my stomach, when I get to the kitchen I find everyone there sitting at the table eating. Mum pushes a plate over to me but I feel so guilty knowing that Li is probably starving Sian, I give her a sad look and push the plate back to her.

"What's wrong it's your favourite" She says.

"I can't I just feel so guilty because Sian probably isn't being fed" I say.

"I know we all feel like that but we have to remember she wouldn't want us to suffer like she is and the more strength we have the better we'll be if we need to help" She says.

I realize she has a point, if the boys need help then I'll need to be strong enough to fight. So with a heavy and guilty heart I drag the plate back towards me, she smiles lovingly when I start to eat. The two boys go on to explain that they've packed some bags of clothes, some training stuff and a couple of books. They've explained they won't actually use these things it's just as a cover so people will think they're in their rooms at night while they look for Sian in secret, I ask when they're leaving to go to the fight they need to win for their official invitation and they explain they're going after breakfast.

"We're taking our phones with us we'll text you with updates but never reply in case someone hears them ringing and looks, we'll be keeping them well hidden" Brian explains.

"OK you have my number" I say.

"Yeah I got it, I'll try and keep you updated as much as possible, the only problem is how do we get out once we have her we can't hide her and stay until the end because the whole place will be searched as soon as they notice she's gone" David says.

"That's true it's too risky for all of you" Dad says.

"I'm thinking as well we have her term to think about, she's only two months for now but all the stress could cause her to have the baby early and if she goes into labour on the way back she could get into trouble" Mum says.

"That's true trying to sneak out without being seen is going to cause stress and worry, we don't know how far away she is or if she's near medical facilities" Brian says.

"There's only one other thing we can do then" I say.

"OK what's your idea" David asks.

"As soon as you get given the location call us and we all find a hotel there to stay in then once you find her remember where she is then go back to your room and call us and we'll arrange a time when it's most quiet to park up the road from it, then get her out and meet us there that way if they use cars to look for her we'll still have a chance" I say.

"Sounds like a good point if we're on foot and have to go far it won't be good for her and we'll be at more risk of getting caught, it won't take them long to realize she's not on the property and they'll use cars to search the area around it" Brian agrees.

"Seems the best thing but I don't think all of us should go people are more likely to notice a family staying there for a long period of time rather than just one person" Taylor says.

"Yeah that's another good point but if you went would you be able to resist the urge to go and be able to wait for the word" Xian says.

"If it would ensure her safety then yes" I say.

"Then I think it's settled Tong should be the one to go in case she does have the baby he won't miss the birth" Mum says.

"OK I'll go pack my bags I'll be quick" I say and rush up the stairs.

I grab my two spots bags and start throwing clothes into one then small bits of fitness equipment in another, I jump when I hear a knock on the door and turn to see mum. She has a small box wrapped in birthday paper and she hands it to me.

"Sian got you that for your birthday" She explains.

"But my birthday isn't for a while yet" I say confused.

"She got it early so she knew she would have plenty of time to set it up, it's ready now and I thought it would do you good if you can't sleep at night and I think she would like for you to have it" She says tears filling her eyes.

I nod my head and start to unwrap it, I put the paper to the side and open the box to see it holds a kindle fire inside. I smile remembering when I told Sian I would love one of these because they're easier to travel with than books, I remember watching Sian use hers and I switch it on and click the books section. My eyes well with tears as I see she's already downloaded some of my favourite books onto it and it means so much to me that she remembered my favourites.

"She remembered all my favourites" I say.

"She told me she seen them on your bookshelf when you visited your house there, she felt guilty that because we left so quickly we weren't able to bring them and so she put them on there for you" She explains.

"Thank you for giving me this now I needed something from her to keep me going" I say.

"I knew you would, please be careful and bring our girl home" She says and we hug.

I add the kindle along with the charger into my bags and go back downstairs, the guys are already gone so all that's needed is to wait the couple of hours it takes them to get to the fight and win then we'll know where she is. The next couple of hours are the most restless of my life, what is taking so long. Finally my phone rings.

"Hello" I answer and everyone listens in.

"We've found her she's being held in a compound in Mexico, I'll text you the address so you can look up motels near by then we'll go from there" Brian says.

"OK I'll look now and be there within the next couple of hours" I say.

"OK we'll send you a text when it's safe to check in and see where you are" He says.

I agree with him and we end the call, mum already has her laptop set up and she beckons me over. I stand up and move further down the table so I'm beside her, she types motels into the search bar and after a few minutes we finally find one close to the compound address. It's a motel so I just need to drive down and get a room key when I get there, I take a note of the address and grab my bag. I say goodbye to my family members and jump in the car, Freddie Li you fucked with the wrong family. You can hurt me all you want but the minute you come near my family is the moment you make the biggest mistake of your life, this time I won't leave until I know he's locked up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tong pov

I drive for what feels like years but it's only a couple of hours before I cross the border into Mexico, I follow the directions to the motel and park outside. I go to the main desk and they give me a room key, I take my bags up to the second floor and dump them on the floor so I can lock the door behind me. I grab my phone and quickly text home telling them I made it here without any problems, now I'm right back where I started just sitting around and waiting to hear from the boys. Sighing I grab some comfortable clothes and head into the small bathroom where I take a shower, by the time I'm out the shower it's about time to have something to eat so I grab my room key and head over to the shop across the road. I grab some bits and pieces and head back to my room, it's not the best meal but it's better than nothing and I don't feel like eating much anyway. Now that I've showered and eaten it's starting to get late so I hunt through my bags for my kindle and switch it on, I get into bed and load up one of my favourite books. I fight back the tears at the fact Sian did this for me, I curl up under the covers and start to read. It turns out the concentration needed to read is exactly what I need and it tires me out enough that I fall asleep.

Brian pov

The last couple of hours have been none stop for David and I, first we had to drive to the place of the entrance fight which was held in a garage like place. We had to practically fight and win against every fighter there to get the address to the compound Sian is being held in, we texted Tong the address and told him we'd call in a couple of hours once we got there. That didn't go exactly to plan because as soon as we got there we were taken straight to an outdoor fighting ring and told the first round of the competition has already begun, two people would be called into the middle and would fight until one lost and would be eliminated. After watching several fighters come and go I'm finally called in, I'm facing a pretty small guy so I'm feeling confident. We're told to start and give him his due he puts up a good fight but I have a more important motivation behind me than money, I promised the family I would find Sian and that's what I plan to do. I take him down a minute or so after the fight begins, they drag him away and I stand outside waiting for David to take his turn. They call him in and then they call a blonde girl in, wait they're going to make him fight a girl.

"I can't fight her I'll destroy her" He says.

"You either fight this opponent or forfeit and leave the property and competition" the guy in charge says smugly.

David looks to me and I shrug, unfortunately I can't do this alone and if he forfeits I'll have lesser chance of finding her because this place is huge so we'll probably need to split up to get a good search. The girl clearly tired of all this waiting takes a swing at him, he stops her by grabbing her hand and pulling her into a head lock. She fights against him but it's no use and she's soon unconscious so he lowers her to the floor, I sigh in relief that he managed to take her out without hurting her. The men drag her away and David comes over to me.

"Good job you didn't hurt her and you got through" I say.

"I was so scared of hurting her I'm glad I managed not to what do we do now" he asks.

"I can answer that one for you boys if you follow me I'll take you to your rooms" A brown haired women says walking up to us.

We shrug at each other and follow her quietly, she leads us to a set of cabins and shows us which ones ours. Even though we arrived together we're in separate cabins, she shows us inside and then tells us that a dinner has been arranged outside the main house. She also points out that the main house is out of bounds to us and we should not enter any other building either unless we're invited and we tell her we understand, she leaves us to settle before the dinner and I sneak to David's cabin.

"If we're not allowed in any of the other buildings they're probably alarmed and guarded" David says when I walk in.

"Yeah I know we're going to have to be extra careful, we don't even have time to phone Tong before dinner and it's too risky anyway not with everyone wandering around we're better waiting until we get back from our search tonight then we might have something to tell him" I say.

"Good idea right now we better get to that dinner before anyone gets suspicious" He suggests and I agree.

We leave the cabin and follow the other fighters to the main house were we see a huge table is set up, everyone sits around it then a group of girls comes out and puts flowers round our necks. I wonder why he's putting on this show, then I realize it's because everyone will believe it because they've never seen the real him. He appears on top of the balcony and gives this big welcome speech and reminds us that the buildings are out of bounds but we're to feel free to explore outdoors and enjoy the weather, he then goes on to explain that for tonight we can relax and have some fun then the tournament will officially begin tomorrow afternoon. He finishes with that and walks back into the house, I get a chill as I think Sian could be in there but I push that thought aside because we need to focus.

We stay at the table for a little while but we mainly talk to each other rather than anyone else, we don't want to draw too much attention. The plan is too lay low find Sian and get her out safely, if she's in the house that will make things even harder but hopefully she's being kept somewhere else. After a few drinks the other fighters start getting loud and annoying so we decide to subtly slip away back to our cabins, the sun is starting to sink so we grab some black clothes and masks to put on and wait for nightfall. When the moon finally rises we look out the window to make sure all is quiet then slip out the door, we nod at each other then head in the directions we planned to go earlier and then once we had searched for a few minutes we meet each other back at the cabin. I make my way through the compound hugging the shadows so the guards won't see me, most of the buildings are only one floor so I can see inside just my circling them and peering in the windows.

I reach a building that is more than one flight so making sure no one's around I slip into an unlocked window, I look around the room and it looks like some sort of sports building because I'm in a gym and I can smell the chlorine of a swimming pool. There doesn't seem to be anyone around so I start to make my way through the building and it turns out I'm right about it being used for fitness, I open a door and see stairs that must lead up to the top floor. I decide to go up because they won't be keeping her down here because it would be too easy for someone to stumble upon her, the top floor is a little different from the bottom. It seems to be just one big hallway with doors going all down it, I don't think she's up here either because I can hear soft moans at the very bottom. I make my way down the hall and listen against every door before I quietly open it, behind every door is an empty bedroom but when I get to the very end of the hall I discover the moans are coming from a fighter who is having a threesome. They must use this place for fighters training and entertainment which means she definitely won't be in here, sighing I quietly head back down the stairs and out the window again.

I look around hoping to see at least something that looks out of place but he would never be that obvious, at least I wouldn't think so until I spot a run down grey building that looks like it's falling apart. Why would he have all these fancy white buildings then a run down dungeon at the edge of the property, wait a minute it's dungeon looking and at the edge of the property. I slowly move closer but stop when I see several shadows on the roof, I strain my eyes and make out several gun wielding guards. I've been out too long to try and get closer now, this is something David and I should do together so we'll have backup. So with a heavy heart I head back to the cabins and walk in to see David finishing putting normal clothes back on, I take my mask off to show it's me and he relaxes.

"I was getting worried you were gone longer than we planned I didn't find anything, what about you" He asks.

"There's an old grey stone building at the edge of the property and it's heavily guarded more so than the other buildings so clearly there's something in there Li doesn't want found" I say.

"Did you check it out" He asks.

"No I thought it would be better if we did it together that way we can have each others backs against all those guards" I say.

"OK we'll go tomorrow we should quickly call Tong to let him know then get some sleep, we still have to fight tomorrow" He says and I agree.

When Tong answers the phone he sounds likes he's just woke up, I apologize for waking him and explain we have an update. He agrees that the building wouldn't be as far away as possible and as heavily guarded if it wasn't hiding something so we agree to phone him again tomorrow to let him know if we find her or not then we'll start planning how to get her out, we end the call and say goodnight. I crawl into bed and say mental prayers asking for us to find her and get her out safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Brian pov

So the good news is no one noticed that we had gone searching around the place last night, the bad news is we're both exhausted this morning and people are picking up on that. Thankfully they've believed our little lie that we didn't sleep well because it takes us a while to get used to new places, I feel sorry for Tong because judging by his voice last night he isn't getting much sleep either. I don't think anyone is because we're all too worried, at least now we have a little hope because we found that building if that's not a dungeon I don't know what it is but it could also end badly because if she's not in there the only other place she could be is the house and we won't be able to get her out of there.

Today has been hard and we're having to be extra careful in the tournament because we're so tired, one wrong move and we could be taken down and sent away. If that happens we'll have to sneak back in which is even more dangerous, we've managed to win the fights we've been in but it's starting to wear us down. I tense when David is called in again I don't know if he'll be able to fight again but looks like he's got no choice, come on David just keep thinking it's for Sian we need to do this for her. He looks to me and I give him an encouraging nod, he takes a deep breath and the fight begins. He takes a good beating but thankfully his opponent makes a mistake and David takes him down, he comes and sits down while the other guy is dragged away. We're thankfully not called up to fight again and the second round of the tournament ends with us through the next round, we're dismissed for the rest of the day and everyone goes outside to enjoy the sun.

Since we don't want to draw attention to ourselves we stay outside as well because if we keep disappearing all the time people are going to wonder what we're doing and we can't afford to blow our cover, we wander round the outside of the property and we can see the grey building from where we are. It's even heavily guarded during the day so hopefully that means Sian is in there but we have to wait for the cover of darkness to find out, even though we feel like we're cooking alive because of the hot weather we tough it out and spend the whole day with the rest of the fighters so we blend in. Finally when it starts to get late we're given food and everyone decides to go back to their room after they've eaten to relax for the night, David and I go into my room and start to plan what we're going to do. We agree that we should stick together tonight because sneaking around a heavily guarded building is a bad idea at the best of times but it's even worse to do it alone, we can't see much of it because we haven't been able to get near but it looks like it only has one floor and windows right at the bottom. Our plan is to try and sneak along the wall of the building without being seen so we can look in the windows, this saves us risking entering the building and getting caught when she might not even be inside.

While we wait for the sun to go down we make sure no one is nearby and start to get changed into our black clothing so we can blend with the shadows of the wall, we're both more on edge tonight because this is a lot more dangerous than last night. The guards don't seem to leave the roof so walking around the building should be OK but it's getting there and back again without being seen that's the hard part, we'll just have to hope that there's some sort of cover we can use to remain out of sight. We're ready to go all we need to do is wait it out until the sun goes down which hopefully won't be much longer, everything stays quiet and the sun eventually goes down.

We put our masks on and head out making sure there's no one around, we slowly start to make our way towards the grey building. Thankfully there's a lot of trees around and we manage to hide behind them as we slowly approach the building, we're relieved to see it's surrounded by trees and I think this was an attempt to hide it. We see the guards walking around the roof with their guns in hand, this is the tricky part we need to be really careful here because if we're spotted it's all over. Using the trees as much as possible and being careful to make as little noise as possible we creep forward, probably by sheer luck the guards turn to look in the opposite direction so we dart forward and press our back against the building. We wait a few seconds but nothing happens so I think we went unseen, we slowly crouch down and I peak through the window beside me. All the hair on my skin stands up at the sight before me, we've definitely come to the right place even though the girl lying on the floor isn't Sian this still proves this is where he keeps his slaves so the chances of her being here are high. The poor girl looks broken as she sobs quietly in the corner and I feel a pang of guilt that we can't save the rest of them but if we attempted that we could get caught, I swallow my guilt and gesture for David to follow me as we slowly start to edge along the wall. Looking in every window we pass we are greeted by the same thing, either girls sobbing in a corner or curled as small as possible trying to sleep. So far none of them are the girl we need, I stop when I realise I can only hear my footsteps and look behind me. David has his phone out and he's taking a picture of the girl inside the cell, once he's done he creeps over to me.

"What are you doing" I whisper.

"I know we can't get them out ourselves but we can't just leave them here, I figured if we take photographs of them we could take them to the police and give them the address then they'll catch Li and free the girls because we're only freeing Sian he won't even know we're here until we're gone so what's to stop him coming after the family again we need to take him down and this is the way to do it" He explains and I realise he's right.

"OK but be very careful because we're in darkness it might trigger your camera flash to come on and then we'll be seen for sure" I say and he nods.

We continue to silently move around the building stopping to check each cell and when we see it isn't Sian we take a picture of the girl and move on, the girls are so out of it and exhausted that they don't even realise we're there. Finally when we're halfway round the building we look into a window but we can't see the girl clearly and assume it isn't Sian, David takes the photo and we're about to move on when something shiny brings my eyes back to the girl. Around her neck is a chain of some sort and I remember Sian said that Tong bought her a necklace to show her she didn't have to fear him the first day they officially met, I take my own phone out and being careful to point it downwards into the cell so the guards won't see I switch the torch on. The girl flinches at the sudden light and looks up, I can now recognise the orchid necklace around her neck and being careful of her eyes I move the torch up to her face and see it is Sian.

"Oh thank god Sian It's us Brian and David, we're here to get you out" I whisper.

She crawls closer looking confused as if she doesn't quite believe me, she comes up to the window and tears slide down her face. I gently wipe one away and she gasps.

"It really is you I'm not dreaming" She asks.

"Yeah we're really here and Tong is in a motel just down the road, we're going to find a way to get you out of that cell and off the property without being seen then Tong will meet us just up the road in the car and take us back to his motel room where we'll let you rest and get you strong enough for the car journey home" I explain.

"When you call him can you give him a message" She asks.

"Yes of course" I say.

"Tell him I love him and no matter what we will find each other again but no matter what he can't come here Li wants to use me to get to him somehow I just know it, I don't know exactly what he's going to do but why else go to this trouble" She explains.

"Yeah we already worked that out, that's why we came instead of Tong because Li doesn't know us so we'll stand a better chance, now these bars look rusty I wonder if we could shake them loose, your stomach isn't too swollen yet so you might still fit through the window if we can get the bars off" I explain and gripping them hard I shake them.

They wobble at the bottom and I work them loose until one pops out, that took a lot of work and there's still three more bars this could be really risky.

"I don't know if that's going to work, it took a little while to get that one out and there's still three more" David says reading my mind.

"I know it's going to take a while and the longer we spend here the more risk we're under of being seen or heard" I say.

"The only thing we could do is rather than do each bar one by one is have each of work on a bar at the same time and that could take less time there should be enough room because they're spread wide apart" David suggests.

"It's the best idea we've got we just have to try and hope for the best, as long as we're quiet we should be OK, we need to put the first bar back but it should hopefully come out easily because it won't be tight in it'll just be in place to look like it is" I say.

"OK so it's decided but right now we'd better go before someone sees and we need to tell Tong to be parked just up the road from here tomorrow night at dark" David says.

"I'm sorry Sian but he's right don't worry we will be back tomorrow and we won't leave without you, I promise" I say and reach through the bars.

We link hands making the promise official, I really hate leaving her here and I wish we could just get her out now but we've already been here too long. With my heart dropping I let go over her hand and we start to slowly creep around the building again to the cluster of trees, we make it in one piece and the guards clearly getting cocky and careless are sitting down and laughing with each other so we're able to make a silent break for the trees. We make it back to my room without anyone seeing us and we take our masks off, I take my phone out again and call Tong he answers almost straight away.

"Hey how'd it go anything new" He asks.

"Can you be here tomorrow night as soon as it gets dark" I ask him.

"Yeah of course I can what happened did you find her" He asks.

"Yeah we've found her, she's being held in a prison like building with cells, those are also filled with other women but we can't focus on that right now, our plan is as soon as it gets dark we're going back to her cell, the bars on the window are loose so with enough shaking they'll come off giving her enough room to call through, then we need to get off the property and as far away from here as possible so we need you waiting for us just up the road" I explain.

"Yeah I'll be there just after dark waiting, how is she is she OK" He asks.

"Yes she's OK weak but she'll recover with rest and plenty of food and drink, she wants me to tell you that she loves you and no matter what you'll be together again but Li is using her to lure you to the compound so no matter what you can't set one foot on the property because if he sees you he'll have guards on you in seconds and he'll have exactly what he wanted" I say.

"I know I'll park out of sight and wait for you to come along the road I promise" He says.

"Alright get some sleep we all need to be well rested for tomorrow" I say and he agrees.

We end the call and David and I change back into our normal night clothes, we agree that tomorrow even though it will be hard we need to act as normal as possible and refrain from staring at the building where we now know Sian is being kept. If anyone gets the slightest bit suspicious we could be exposed and we're so close to freeing Sian and the baby, exposure is not an option right now. We agree to not let our guard down and get our hopes up because we're not out yet, after we've talked for a few minutes he checks to see if anyone's outside and then sneaks into his own room where I see him switch the lights out. I also switch all my lights out and crawl into bed, I really hope tomorrow goes well and we manage to pull this off.

Tong pov

I roll over in my sleep and open my eyes when all I feel is the cold mattress beneath my hand, I'm confused for a minute but then I remember where Sian is and sigh heavily. I really hope she'll be OK and hopefully tomorrow she'll be here with me in my arms and the bed won't be so cold, I have a confession when it got dark I went out for a drive and came across some prostitutes. I stopped for a minute and considered talking to one of them but then Sians eyes flashed through my mind and my heart reminded me that I love her and could never give up on her, by spending the night with a prostitute I may as well give up on her because as soon as she found out she would never speak to me again and I truly would lose her forever. So I took a deep breath to steady myself and gather my willpower and kept driving, I ended up back in my room and crawled into bed alone where I fell asleep. That's when the two boys phoned me with the update and I was thankful that I didn't bring a prostitute back because the guilt would have consumed me, she'll be home soon and I won't ever have to think of it ever again. I just hope we get her out safely.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Brian pov

This day has been hell, the weather is dry and humid making it impossible to do anything. Since we can't do anything we're just sitting around in our rooms until the next round of the competition starts which is driving us crazy because the day is moving far to slow for us, we wish we could just go and get Sian now but we can't because someone will see us in broad daylight. So all we can do is sit here twiddling our thumbs until we're called to fight, then hopefully we'll get dinner which will also pass some time then it will be back to waiting until the cover of darkness. My room door opens and David walks in, I sit up so there's room for him to sit down on the bed as well.

"Hey I figured you'd be as bored as I am so what's the point in sitting in separate rooms" He says.

"That's a good point, the sun's still high it's not going down any time soon" I say.

"I know I feel guilty she must be going crazy in there as well it feels like we're so close yet still so far from getting her out" David says.

"I know but it's only a couple of hours we just need to grin and bear it" I say.

"Yeah I know I just hope it all goes well and that we can get her out" He says.

"We just need to make sure that we're quiet but fast, we can't afford to waste any time, we need to get her out as quick as possible and get off the property as quick as possible" I say.

"Yeah I agree" He says.

We spend the next couple of hours just talking about how we're going to handle tonight, finally after what feels like an eternity the fighters are called to the ring for the next round. We make our way towards the ring with everyone else and sit in a circle, like always two fighters are called to the middle of the ring to fight and however wins goes back to their room and the loser is dragged away until they wake up and then they leave. We keep doing this until everyone is gone from the circle, thankfully David and I won our fights so we're good for tonight. I feel myself relax because that makes things easier for us, when we get back to my room I text Tong and tell him we won our fights so we're good to go for tonight. He texts back saying he'll leave as soon as the sun starts going down so he'll be here in time for dark and for us coming out, now all we need to do is wait again for the sun to go down and the moon to come out.

Tong pov

I pace the room for what must be the hundredth time since I woke up this morning, I've tried several things to keep my mind occupied but nothing is working. I've read my kindle but I can't focus on it so I keep losing track of the storyline, I've tried doing exercises but I can't focus on those either. So really I've spent the better part of the day pacing around the room and checking the clock every few minutes, I'm going crazy and if this takes much longer I'm going to have a nervous breakdown why can't the sun just go down already. I look at the time and it's about time to have something to eat for dinner, I head into the kitchen area and heat up some tinned food for myself although I only give myself a small portion because I'm too anxious to eat a lot right now. I sit down on the bed with my small plate to eat, it's been a few minutes since the boys last texted me to say they had completed and won today's round so they're still staying on the compound. I've relaxed a bit when I heard that because it would be much harder to get Sian out by breaking in it's better to already be on the property.

I force myself to eat the little food on my plate then wash up and put it away again, eating has passed a little time and I look out the window to see the sky has turned orange and the sun is starting to set but it's still quite high in the sky so there's still a while yet. I attempt to read my kindle again hoping to at least finish the chapter but I don't get any luck, thankfully though the time it's took me to try means the sun is now quite low so I can leave now as long as I drive slow. I grab my keys and lock the door behind me then head towards the car.

As I drive slowly down the road towards the compounds address the sun slowly sinks in the sky, by the time I'm just a few minutes away it's almost completely dark. I drive a little further until I can just see the walls of the compound in the distance so I stop driving and park at the side of the road, if I've done my job right I should be able to see them but they can't see me and hopefully the guys won't see me until they're on the road then they can come to me and I'll have my girl. I switch the engine and the lights off so hopefully no one will notice me unless they look really hard, now I have to just wait again I really hate waiting.

Brian pov

Finally it's dark and Tong just text me to say he's just down the road on the right hand side of the compound, I reply back telling him we're just leaving now to get Sian and hopefully we won't be long. Making sure it's on silent first I put the phone away in my pocket, David follows me out the door and we head towards the grey dungeon keeping to the shadows. The guards are in their usual places and we're careful not to do anything that will attract their attention, we move quietly and quickly across the grounds until we can see the trees that hide the building. Using the cover of the trees we inch around to Sian's window then we dash forward so our backs are pressed against the wall, We're not quite at the window so we inch along the wall until we reach it.

"Sian are you there it's Brian and David" I whisper.

"I'm here is Tong with you" She asks appearing at the window.

"He's just down the road with the car it's risky for him to come to the compound we're walking to meet him then he's taking us back the rest of the way to the motel he's staying at" I explain.

I see a glimmer of sadness in her eyes but she quickly recovers and I soon see a look of determination in her eyes, she grabs hold of the already dislodged bar and pulls it off then hands it to me so I can put it to the side quietly.

"Shall we get me out of here and to him then" She says.

"I can't think of anything better lets do this" I say.

Since there's three bars left we each work on a bar rather than doing them one at a time because that will take far too long, to be honest it's already taking far much longer than I would like as the bars take their time loosening. My one pops out first so I help Sian with hers because she's struggling a bit with being weak from malnourishment and dehydration, David's bar comes away and finally so does Sians. We gently lay them off to the side where we won't knock them and make noise, they also won't be seen unless someone walks around on the ground so that should buy us some more time.

"OK this is where we need to be careful because you have to crawl out on your stomach so if you can't put too much pressure on it in case the baby gets hurt is there anything on the wall you can use to climb up" I ask her.

"Yeah some of the bricks are sticking out I can try to stand on them" She says.

"OK sounds good but be careful in case they're loose, if they come out the wall you'll fall" I say and she nods.

We reach through the now open window and take hold of her arms, we make sure we have a strong grip on her before she puts all her weight on us to start climbing up as far as she can. We gently pull her arms to help her pull herself to higher bricks and soon her head and chest is out the window, she uses the ground to help herself crawl out and then we help her stand. Even though she's out and now standing beside us we still can't see the extent of her condition because it's dark and we don't want to waste any more time so we start inching back towards the trees and we make without getting seen, there's one other problem though Sian is struggling to walk because her legs are weak. Eventually I scoop her up in my arms and carry her so we can move slightly faster plus it will make a lot of noise if she falls, we make our way towards the edge of the compound where the wall is because obviously someone will notice if we open the main gate at this time of night. This is going to be the tricky part trying to get her over without hurting her, there's no way she'll be able to climb it so I gesture for David to climb up and tell him to sit on the edge once he's at the top. He does as I say and I lift her up to his arms where he carefully lifts her and sits her on the wall, I then climb to the top as well but instead I drop down to the other side.

"Alright carefully lower her down into my arms" I whisper to him and he nods.

I feel sorry for Sian because she's doing her best to help us but she's just to weak and exhausted, once she's in my arms bridal style I step away so David can jump down. As far as I can tell we haven't been seen or followed and it doesn't look like there's any guards around, so when we start to walk away we walk at as fast as we can. I would run if I could but that puts me at risk of dropping Sian and I don't her to suffer any more pain, as we get further away I make out the shape of a car and see someone getting out and running towards us. At first I'm weary of them but as they get closer I see the familiar long black hair and know it's Tong, he reaches us and holds out his arms to hold Sian and I happily hand her over to him.

"Where's the car key we can sit in the front so you can go in the back with her and try and let her sleep" I say.

"It's in the car still in the ignition" He says.

We rush back to the car and Tong gently puts Sian in the back seat while I get in the drivers side, I wait for Tong to go round the other side of the back and jump in before I start to the engine. I glance back to see him reassuring her as she clings onto his chest, I smile happy we've got her back and slowly start to swing the car around to go back towards the motel. Once I've turned around and I'm about to start driving forward the back window suddenly smashes and Sian screams, I look back to see men with guns yanking the door open and pulling both Tong and Sian from the car. Using their guns to hit them on the head so they'll be knocked out, I go to open my door but it's ripped open for me and I'm dragged out and hit as well. The world goes black and the last thing I remember is that we were so close to getting her to freedom and now we've failed her, god knows what will happen now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tong pov

I slowly open my eyes and look around the room I'm in, there's very little furniture except a couple of low chairs, cushions that are on the floor and a Thai musical instrument. I recognise it because my mother taught me how to play it when I was young but I haven't played in years, I try to move but I can't so I look down and around myself to discover I've been sat on a chair with my arms tied to the back of it with rope. I pull and twist my hands testing the tightness of the knots and wince as it rubs against my skin, there's no way I could work them loose because I can barely move my hands at all. A soft groan has me looking to beside me and I see Sian sitting in the same position as I am tied to the back of a chair, I look to her stomach and she looks like she's now heavily pregnant so we need to get out of here soon so the baby will be safe. I can see the two boys are tied up beside her as well but other than us the room is empty.

"Sian baby are you awake" I ask her gently.

She lifts her head to look at me and her eyes are filled with tears, one slides down her cheek and I wish I could wipe it away for her but I can't. She lowers her head again as more tears start to fall and I can feel how devastated she is, we were so close to getting her out of here but we failed I failed her and now it could be too late. Before I can say anything else the door open and Li walks in, he walks up to Sian and grabbing her chin forces her head up to look at him but she pulls away from him.

"Well someone has gotten a little more feisty since the last time I saw her, is that because you think they'll be able to save you well I'm sorry to say you're wrong they two are going to die and you and your baby are going to be my key to controlling your husband he'll do whatever I tell him to" He sneers at her.

"Never you'll never control me again" I snap back at him.

"Oh really so you want me to kill your wife and baby then" He says putting his hand on her stomach.

"No stop don't hurt them, I'll do anything you want just please don't hurt my family" I say.

"Good now that's more like it, all I want for now is something very simple, you will watch as I kill your two friends then I will give you a room in the house that will belong to you and your family and you will stay here forever your family will remain safe as long as you work for me and do everything I tell you" He says to me.

"Does that include the rape will that stop too" I say.

"How can you tell I've raped her" He sneers.

"Because I see it in her eyes and the fact that her body is covered in bruises and scratches, you will never lay another hand on her again if you want me as your worker again" I say.

"Alright agreed I have other girls at my beck and call anyway" He sneers.

He doesn't say any more but stands and walks out the room again closing the door behind him, I turn to Sian again to see she has her eyes on the floor and tears are sliding down her cheeks. I wish I could take her pain away but I can't and I feel so helpless, we sit there for a few minutes in silence because I don't know what to say and every time I think of something to say it seems wrong so I don't say it but eventually I can't take it any more.

"I know it's a stupid question but are you OK" I ask her.

"It's OK it's not stupid I'm better now that I'm not alone at least I have you now and I know you tried" She says.

"I'm sorry we were so close" I say.

"It's OK, I know you'll do all you can to protect us" She says.

"I will I promise I will and if I can get you out of here I will" I say.

Before she can reply the door opens again and a male fighter and a brunette women are dragged in by the guards, the two boys recognise them because they've seen them around the compound but they don't know why they've been brought here. They start to talk but I tune them out and watch Sian, I muster the courage to take in her appearance for the first time and it breaks my heart. Her face is covered in scratches and bruises her body is in the same shape as well, the worst part about that is the reason I can tell her body is bruised is because her clothes are ripped to the extent where she's barely wearing anything, they've tied a piece of long fabric around her waist which makes me think that he's got rid of her bottom clothes completely and my blood boils. She must sense my eyes on her because she looks up at me so our eyes are locked, her bottom lip trembles and on instinct I try to reach for her but the rope stops me.

"I love you" She says.

"I love you too sweetie I've missed you so much" I say.

"I missed you too I just want you to take me home" She says.

"I know baby I wish I could take you home as well" I say.

Li walks into the room again and he turns his attention to the two fighter and female worker they brought in, he holds a knife to the women's stomach and demands that the man tell him who is and what he knows. It turns out he's working undercover for the DEA they sent him in to try and bring Li down, even though he's told him what he wants to know he still slices the women's stomach open and laughs as she bleeds to death. Then I tense as he comes over to us again and stands looking from the four of us to the man, finally he speaks with a sneer on his mouth.

"So I've changed my mind about what's going to happen, the final round is still happening this afternoon and I haven't seen you fight for a while so how do I know you haven't lost your touch so I'll you and your friends go and you will join them in the tournament and the three of you will fight the others and the last man standing gets to work for me and will live a life of luxury" He says.

"Wait all of us" I say and look at Sian.

"As in you three boys she's not a fighter and I know you would never stay if something happened to her, she will sit around my chair with my other girls they're on their way to take her for a bath on which I will not go near her you have my word" He says.

"You gave me your word in Thailand that you wouldn't touch her when I left her at the house with you and the state I came back to find her in was cruel" I say.

"Yes but I know now that if I want you by my side she must be at yours with her safety as top priority I did not know that before so I ensure it now" He says.

"Fine I'll need things to fight in" I say.

"I have something spare you can wear" David says.

"Perfect and here are the girls, treat her gently she is heavily pregnant and my fighter wants her safety ensured so be careful she is to be fully cleaned and pampered and fed properly if there's no time for that then she may bring the food to the tournament with her" He says.

They nod at him and gently start to untie Sian from her chair, as they help her stand she refuses to move until I am untied and she gets to interact with me for a moment. Li surprisingly agrees which makes me more tense, he's planning something he's never this nice for nothing because the evil in his black heart has overcome him. Once I'm untied I wrap my girl in my arms and she nuzzles my neck, I stroke her back gently then rub her stomach and I feel the baby kick.

"Be on your guard still he's never this nice he has something planned" I whisper in her ear.

"I know I'll be careful I promise" She says.

I then have to hand her over to the girls and they lead her from the room, male guards come and escort us back to David and Bryan's rooms where they tell us to get changed and be at the ring in the next hour. There's nothing else to do but what they say, I don't know if there's any way of this but I have to keep hope because if I don't have hope then everything will be truly lost forever


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tong pov

We're called to the ring at noon I follow David and Brian there since I don't know where to go, we arrive at the ring with the other fighters and I see at the other end there's stairs leading up to a sitting area. Li is sitting in a chair in the middle with girls sitting on cushions around him on the floor, I quickly scan their faces until I find my girl and I can see with her large bump she's struggling to get comfortable. She looks up and sees me so I attempt a weak smile for her to reassure her and she smiles weakly back, she mouths be careful at me and I nod and mouth I will back but she still looks worried. I join the circle that the fighters have made around the middle of the ring and we wait for the rest to arrive, once all the fighters have arrived Li stands up and announces the final round of the tournament has begun and then sits back down. One of the guards calls two fighters into the middle and it begins, I keep an eye on Sian as much as I can but I'm soon called into the middle to fight.

As I walk to the middle I look over to see Li stroke Sian's cheek making her flinch and pull away, my blood boils at the sight because I don't want his hands on her. She sees me looking and her eyes are pleading for me to help her, I focus on the fighter in front of me as the fight begins OK Tong focus you used to do this every night. It should like riding a bike hopefully, he throws the first punch and I block it. OK so it's not as easy as I remember and I'm a little out of shape after all this time but I manage to knock him out, I look to Sian again as I go to sit down again and her eyes meet mine again. I sit down and we keep our eyes on each other while the others fight and the circle slowly starts to get smaller as more fighters lose and get dragged away, I get called up a couple of times and so far I'm still in but I can see the worry in Sian's face growing. I know either way this will be a loss for her because even if I win we'll still be prisoners here forever and we'll never be safe.

The circle is small now with only a couple of fighter left including me, David and Brian. I was hoping they would lose to another fighter because they're my family and I don't want to hurt them, I know now the chances of me having to fight one of them is high and I'm dreading it. The next fighter is called up and it's the only female fighter in the tournament and she's fighting a guy that looks like he's pure evil, She takes him down but refuses to finish him off.

"I'm not doing this any more you think we're clueless to what you're doing but we're not, I know there's no prize money at the end of this tournament because when we're dragged away we're shot, this is all for you as some sick entertainment and I'm not going to be apart of it any more" She says.

"Neither will we" another guys says and goes to stand beside her.

Some of the other fighters go and stand beside her, David and Brian look to me for guidance and I turn to Sian to see her nodding at me. Reluctantly and praying nothing happens to her for this I stand and stand beside them in agreement that we won't fight any more, David and Brian stand beside us as well.

"Tong you agree with them you don't want to fight in this tournament any more" He asks.

I look to Sian one last time and she nods her head again I turn back to Li and he scowls, he glares for a seconds and I can tell he's contemplating what to do because he didn't expect this to happen. Then suddenly an evil grin spreads across his face and he turns to one of his guards.

"If sir Po has made his decision then I don't see why he will need any use of his family kill her" He says and gestures to Sian.

"No don't touch her" I yell and try to run forward but a guard grabs me before I can.

Other guards grab the others so all we can do is watch as Li's second in command approaches Sian and pulls her to her feet, since she's pregnant and has never fought before everyone underestimates her including the guard as he points the gun straight at her head. Suddenly surprising everyone she grabs the gun and twists it and he ends up shooting himself in the head, we all stare at her shocked and she spins around and points the gun at Li. The guard was close range which made it easier for her to aim but Li is far away so when she shoots she misses and the bullet hits the wall behind him, this snaps us out of our shock and he moves towards her making her pull the trigger again but the gun just clicks because it's empty. He reaches her and slaps her so hard on the cheek that she fall to the ground, she manages to stop herself from falling on her stomach and I sigh in relief but it doesn't last long as I see him approaching her again.

Desperate to help her I kick back and the guard loses his grip on me and stumbles backwards, I take the opportunity to run to Sian and my fist meets Li's face as he tries to get in my way. He collapses to the floor holding his face in his hands and I kneel down to cradle Sian in my arms, she clings onto me and I look behind me to see the others are taking the other guards down so I keep my attention on my girl.

"Is it over" She asks.

"I think so" I say and stroke her hair.

She smiles at me but before either of us can say anything else I'm suddenly grabbed from behind and torn away from her, I'm thrown to the ground and I turn to see Li pulling his gun out and aiming it at Sian so I quickly twist myself round and grabbing his leg I pull it back sharply so he loses his balance and falls. The gun flies from his hand and lands in front of Sian and she stares at it, Li starts to crawl towards her and I drag him back but because we're both on the ground I keep losing my grip and he gets closer to her and the gun no matter how hard I try. Taking me by surprise yet again Sian grabs the gun and points it at him, she's hesitating and I know it's because she's already took a life.

"Sian it's OK just put the gun down, you already killed the guard you don't have to do this as well" I say to her.

"Please don't hate me" She replies to me then squeezes the trigger.

The bullet goes through his head and his body goes limp, it's definitely over now that's for sure. I stand up and go over to her and she lets me take the gun from her hands, her bottom lip trembles and I pull her into my arms.

"I killed two people" She chokes out.

"I know baby but you did what you had to do, it was them or us and they wouldn't have hesitated so neither could we but it's over now" I say.

The other guards are lying knocked out and the rest of the fighters along with Brian and David are staring up at us, I lift Sian into my arms and climb down the stairs to where they're standing and I hear the fighters thank me for helping them. Suddenly the sound of several sirens break the silence and a large group of DEA officers rush in, oh no what if they arrest Sian for killing the guard and Li, the officers check the bodies and cuff the guards that are still alive and take them away.

"Officer I swear we can explain this isn't what it looks like" I start.

"Easy son we know without explanation that all of this was in self defence we've been trying to bring this guy down since he came here so we know exactly what he's capable of plus Lando here is our inside man and he's been telling us everything" The officer says and gestures to a young fighter standing by the girl.

"Because this was all an act of self defence you are all free to go even the person that shot Li and the other guard" He says.

"I'm sorry" Sian says.

"It's alright little miss by the looks of that stomach you were doing what was best for your family and it was either him or you I'm a father myself and everything changes when you have that little life depending on you, go on home you'll need to get your strength back so you can have a safe birth we'll take care of everything here" He says.

I thank him and the boys follow me as I head towards the door with Sian still in my arms, she stares up into my eyes and I kiss her head. The rest of the fighters start leaving the property probably going back to their lives before they came here, Brian and David follow me as I follow the road away from the compound and we discover that the car is right where we left it with the keys in the ignition. That just proves how secluded this place is because anyone could have stolen it if they wanted to so obviously no one's been along here since that night, Brain and David check to make sure there's no broken glass on the seats before I put Sian in the back then climb in beside her. David gets in the drivers side and starts driving down the road, he looks in the rear view mirror at me.

"Are we going home or to the motel room" He asks.

"I think we should go to the motel room first because the officer is right Sian will be weak but the baby isn't far now so we need to start getting food into her and she'll need rest, I say we stay there for a day or two so we can all get our strength back and then we can drive home and get her checked by the doctor" Brian says.

"Yeah I agree with that, we're all exhausted so it's too risky to do a long drive right now so just head to the motel" I say.

David nods and speeds up a bit, I look down to see my girl has fallen asleep in my arms and I gently rub her stomach. We arrive at the motel and the two boys offer to get a separate room from us so it doesn't freak Sian out and over crowd her and I agree thanking them, they get a key and head to their room so we can all sleep. I gently lay Sian in the bed and pull the cover over her then I go and sit on the chair in the corner, I don't want to scare her and I don't know if she'll be OK with sharing a bed after what Li did to her for several months so I'll sleep here until she wakes and then we can talk about it but right now I don't want to wake her. I manage to grab my phone and send my mother in law a text explaining that we have Sian again and she's safe, I tell her I'll call her later to explain but we all need to rest right now as it's been a long night but we're all safely back at the motel. She texts back telling me to rest and kiss Sian for her, I tell her I will and promise to call her as soon as I wake before I put the phone down and fall into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sian pov

I'm back at the compound standing at the end of the fighting ring where Li's chair is, Li and Tong are standing facing each other. Tong gently pulls me over so I'm standing behind him and I huddle into his back, for a split second I feel safe and warm but then a loud pop echoes through the air and Tong falls to the ground with blood leaking from his stomach. My whole world shatters around me and pain goes through my own stomach and he pulls the trigger again and the bullet hits me, I fall to the floor next to Tong gasping for air.

My eyes suddenly shoot open and I bolt upright to see I'm lying in a bed in a pitch dark room, I'm still gasping with panic and it's getting worse because I don't recognise where I am. I jump when I hear movement and turn to see someone sitting in the chair beside the bed, I can't make out who it is because it's too dark to see anything apart from their shadow. I see a mobile on the bedside table so I grab it and I press the home button so I can switch the torch on at the back, I point it downwards so it doesn't shine directly in the persons face and gradually move it up towards them until I can make out who they are. I smile in relief when I see my husbands sleeping form in the light but then my nightmare comes back to me and my eyes go glassy with tears, I quickly switch off the torch and put the phone back on the table then I get out of the bed and sitting on his lap I curl up in a ball. The movement must wake him because he wraps his arms around me and kisses my head, I nuzzle his neck and breathe in his scent that I've missed so much.

"You need to be sleeping sweetheart, it's the middle of the night did something wake you" He asks.

"I had a nightmare that we got killed at the compound but I had to watch you die first before they killed me" I say.

"Sian it's OK I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere I promise" He says and gently strokes my hair.

"I know I'm just so scared of losing you or the baby I would be nothing without the two of you" I say.

"I know sweetheart I feel the same way but you're not going to lose either of us I promise you that" He says.

"Then why don't you want to sleep beside me why are you over here" I say hurt that he's sleeping in the chair.

"Sian that's not why I'm sleeping in the chair sweetheart of course I want to sleep beside you, I was going to but I was scared if you woke up you would freak out because of what you've been through and I didn't want to scare you" He explains.

"I'm not scared of you because I know you won't hurt me I really need you to hold me please lie in bed with me" I plead with him.

He wraps his arms tighter around me and lifts me from the chair and onto the bed, I move to the other side and he climbs in beside me. We lie down and I snuggle into his chest again finally feeling safe, he wraps his arms around me and the baby kicks when he gently rubs my stomach making me smile.

"Someone likes her daddies touch" I say.

"Does she now I'm glad she's OK and that you're OK as well both my girls safe again" He says.

"We never did get to find out if she's a girl" I say.

"I know but we don't have long until she's born so then we'll know" He says.

"I still want to name her Kanda after your mum" I say.

"I love you for that Sian it means so much to me that you want to keep her memory alive" He says.

"I know how much she meant to you Tong and I know she will be looking down and smiling on the day her grand baby is born" I say.

"I know she will be too but right now she's probably yelling at me to shut up and let you sleep seeing as it's the middle of the night" He says making me giggle.

"That's very true and you need to sleep too you look like you haven't slept in weeks" I say.

"I slept a little bit but it's been restless since you were gone because I didn't know if you were safe or not" He explains.

"Well I'm here and safe now so you can sleep tonight" I say and snuggle closer.

"Night my beautiful girl" He says.

"Night Tong I love you" I say.

"I love you to Sian" He says.

I'm awoken the next morning by my stomach rumbling and I hear Tong chuckle, I sit up to see he's awake and he runs his fingers through my hair. I sit further up to we're face to face and gently peck his lips, it feels nice so I try to deepen it by running my tongue along his lip but he gently pulls away.

"Don't take it the wrong way I just don't want you to do anything you're not ready for I just think we should take our time" He says and I know he's right.

"OK you're right I need to be careful with the baby and I don't know how much everything's affected me mentally and the last thing I want is to freak out on you and make you feel guilty" I say.

"I just want to make sure you're ready before we make love again" He says.

"I know I never thought because I've missed you so much" I say.

"I know baby but I'm here now we just need to go slow and make sure you trust me enough" He explains.

"I know and I love you for wanting to protect me and make sure I'm OK" I say.

"Shall we get some breakfast since that tummy of yours is still rumbling" He says making me giggle again.

"OK we should tell the two boys were we're going because they might be hungry as well" I suggest.

"Yeah we'll go to their room first come on" He says and helps me from the bed.

We walk the short distance to the boys room and knock on the door, David opens it and Tong explains that we're going to find some breakfast and they're welcome to join us if they wish. He says they will and we wait a few minutes outside while they dress, they join us outside and we get in the car and start to drive. After a few minutes we come across a small diner and Tong parks outside, we sit down in a booth and a waitress gives us the breakfast menu and then takes our order. I snuggle up to Tong because I feel a little uneasy being in a place with people around me after being in a cell or locked in a bedroom for months, he wraps his arms around me and kisses my head.

We talk as we eat our breakfast and I pray I can keep it down because it's the first heavy meal I've had in a while, as we eat the boys agree that when we go back to the motel we'll get our things together and head home. I smile and feel a little nervous at the thoughts of seeing the rest of my family, I'm glad to be going home though and finally starting to put this nightmare behind me and feel safe again. Now I just need to keep my baby safe and give her a good life as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sian pov.

I take a deep breath and stare at the familiar house that I've spent most of my life in, I know the rest of my family is behind the front door waiting to see me and I'm really nervous for that. I know they'll just be happy to see me and won't mean any harm but I also know that they'll overwhelm me, they'll crowd round me and all talk at once asking as many questions as they can to see if I'm OK. They'll also want to know everything that happened and I don't know if I'm ready to talk about it yet, the three boys get out of the car but when I don't follow Tong comes round to my side and opens the door.

"Do you want us to explain how nervous she is just in case she freaks out a bit" David asks.

"Yeah that would be a good idea hopefully they'll know not to overcrowd her as well if you say that" Tong says.

The two boys nod and disappear into the house closing the door behind them, Tong kneels down so we're face to face and gently strokes my cheek. I look from him to the house and he guesses what's wrong and gives me a sympathetic look, I attempt a weak smile but it doesn't convince him I'm OK.

"Are you feeling a little nervous" He asks me.

"Yeah I'm just not ready to talk about it yet and I know they'll want to know what happened" I say..

"They'll understand if you just explain calmly to them that it was a lot to go through and you're not ready to talk about it yet as long as you don't snap at them they'll be fine" He explains.

"But what if I do snap then I'll feel horrible" I say.

"I'll explain to them how much you're struggling and they'll understand, they know you've been through a lot and this isn't an easy thing to just put behind you" He says.

Deep down I know he's right that they're my family so they'll understand what I'm going through because they love me but I just can't get my stomach to stop churning, Tong holds his hand out to me and I take it.

"We'll go in together OK and I'll be right beside you I promise if they overwhelm you then we can go upstairs, you'll need to lie down anyway soon to rest up for the baby coming" He says.

"OK I guess I can't put it off any longer lets do it" I say.

He gives me an encouraging smile and helps me stand from the car, he leads me inside the house and all eyes turn to us as we enter the living room. I cuddle into Tongs back feeling uncomfortable with all these eyes on me, then I hear a soft familiar voice that without fail always makes me feel safe. I peak out to see my mum has come over to see me and everyone else has stayed sitting, she smiles at Tong then looking to me she opens her arms.

"Come here my baby girl" She says.

I run into her arms and snuggle up to her as she holds me close, she whispers soothing words to me and I start to relax and feel calmer in her arms. I feel dad wrap his arms around the both of us and I relax even more, I'm surprised by how quiet everyone is being when I know they want to ask if I'm OK.

"Right well I think everyone can see she's home and she's OK so now you should go and lay down so my grandchild doesn't get upset or stressed" Mum says pulling away.

"I'm OK mum I promise" I say.

"No she's right you've had months of stress which is bad for the baby so now you need to rest and get both of your strengths back for the birth, we'll have plenty of time to talk to you later but right now you need to rest" Xian says.

"OK I guess I could use a couple hours nap" I say.

"Good Tong can go up with you and I'll call you both when it's time for dinner" Mylee says.

I feel Tong gently take me from my mums arms and he turns me towards him, he picks me up and carries me up the stairs and I snuggle into him. When he enters our room I look around and all the memories we have made together in this room flood my mind, Tong gently lays me on the bed and I shuffle over to make room for him to climb in beside me, he chuckles as I snuggle him again as soon as he lies down.

It feels good yet weird to be home again I still can't help but expect someone to come in and hurt me, I've felt nothing but pain for months now and it's all I expect to keep feeling. I've never felt safer than what I do now lying in Tongs arms but I'm scared to let myself believe that it's real, I soon fall into a restless sleep.

When I wake again I'm still in Tongs arms and I hear mum calling us downstairs for dinner, Tong stirs and helps me from the bed and carries me downstairs again. I feel a lot stronger than what I did before and my stomach grumbles at the smell of food as we enter the kitchen, Tong sit beside me at the table as our dinner is served. Mylee has cooked us a feast and it makes my mouth water as I chew it, I want to stuff as much into my stomach as possible but Tong reminds me that I need to take my time. I haven't eaten in so long that I might upset my stomach and the food might end up coming back up again, I brace myself for questions about the compound but they don't come instead they fill me in on everything that's been happening since I have been away. I discover that they've been working together to keep the shop going rather than close it and the customers have all been asking for me and giving me well wishes.

Something brushes against my leg and I look down to see Kiki sitting at my feet, I scratch her behind her ear remembering that's her favourite spot. She lies down at my feet as if she's guarding me and it makes me feel safe because she's the best guard dog a person can have, I listen intently to everything my family has to tell me glad for the distraction. As dinner comes to an end and everyone has finished eating we decide to go and sit in the living room where it's more comfortable, I sit beside Tong but I don't hide behind him this time Mylee sits beside me and we start talking about Thailand and the memories she has there of being a child. Xian raised her since she was young because she lost her parents, I instinctively rub my stomach because I can't imagine my baby growing up without Tong and I. Like she can read my mind she smiles and assures me that would never happen because Tong wouldn't let it, I hear the faint sound of the TV in the background as we talk but it's when I hear the piercing scream come from it that I turn to look. It's on the movie and a young girl is being raped in her bedroom by her boyfriend, I tense as memories from the compound flash through my mind and I get up and rush from the room.

"Sian wait can someone turn that off" I hear Tong say to the others as he follows me out into the hall.

I sit down on the staircase with my head in my hands trying to calm my breathing down, he sits beside me and gently wraps his arms around me. I sob into his chest as he strokes my hair in an attempt to soothe me, after a few minutes I start to calm down and I pull away so I can wipe away the tears.

"Are you OK" He asks.

"Yeah it just took me by surprise" I say.

"I know I've never seen that movie so I didn't realise there was anything like that in it I'll be more aware I promise" He says.

"It's OK Tong I can't hide from it forever I just didn't expect it" I say.

"I know I wish I could have known that would happen I never would have fought David that night then I wouldn't have gotten knocked out and I could've gotten to you quicker" He says.

"Tong no don't blame yourself it could have happened at any time that I was alone, you can't guard me every minute of every day" I say.

"I wish I could" He says.

"I know but you're only human you know" I say.

"I know I just wish I could protect you" He says.

"You saved my life and your daughters life that's all that matters is you got us both back now stop blaming yourself or I'll get mama bear from the living room to have a word with you" I say.

"OK I'll stop but I do think we should get you to bed" He says.

"I am getting pretty tired will you come up with me" I ask him.

"Yeah of course" He says.

He helps me stand up and we go to the living room again where we say goodnight to our family and then head upstairs to our room, he helps me climb into bed because I'm struggling with my swollen bump then he climbs in beside me and switches the light out.

"Night Tong I love you" I say.

"I love you to baby get some sleep" He says.

I fall into a restless sleep because as I lay down I felt some cramps in my stomach, after a few hours of restless and cramp filled sleep however the sudden feeling of being wet wakes me and pain rips through my stomach. I throw the covers off and see a giant wet patch of water beneath me, Oh shit that only means one thing.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sian pov

I reach over and shake Tong awake as another pain rips through my stomach, he jumps up at the sudden movement and even in the darkness I can see him go chalk white. He leaps out of bed and runs out the room and down the hall, he returns a minute later with mum who also turns chalk white. Then as the rest of the family hear my cries of pain they come through to see what's happening, mum rushes away to get her phone and calls an ambulance while Tong ushers the rest of the family out of the room. He then gathers fresh clothes and helps me stand from the bed so I can get dressed, he catches and wipes away a stray tear that falls from my eye and I look up at him.

"It'll be OK we just need to get you to the hospital so they can take care of the baby when she's born" He says.

"But what if they can't what if she''s too early" I say.

"She should be OK, you're seven months so she's only two months early hopefully she'll be OK she'll just be a bit small" He says.

I still feel terrified for my babies safety but we don't get the chance to say more because mum comes back in, she sees the fear and tears in my eyes and gently cups my cheek. Normally this would reassure me but I'm panicking to much to calm down right now, she then turns her attention to Tong.

"The hospital is sending an ambulance and they'll be here any minute we'll follow right behind you in our cars" She says.

"OK we should try and go downstairs then so we're ready for them" Tong says and wraps his arms around me.

He scoops me up and carries me downstairs where he lays me down on the couch then sits beside me, everyone is trying to get dressed upstairs in time for the ambulance arriving. Gradually they all come and sit in the living room with us until everyone is there and ready to go, it's nice timing because the door bell rings and dad goes to answer it. The paramedics enter the room and quickly take my vitals before Tong carries me out to the ambulance and lays me down on the bed, the paramedics then strap me in so I don't fall off and they give me gas and air. One stays in the back with me and Tong while the other goes to the front and starts driving towards the hospital, the paramedic in the back asks me questions about my pregnancy and thinks it's all the stress from being kidnapped that's made my labour start early. A few minutes later we arrive at the hospital and Tong helps me sit in a wheelchair, the paramedics wheel me up to the maternity ward with our family following close behind.

As soon as we get off the elevator on the maternity floor nurses rush over and wheel me into a private room, they let the whole family in at first but explain once I'm dilated they'll need to leave to give them some room except two people. Everyone clears out again so Tong can help me put a gown on and lie down on the bed, then everyone is able to come back in and sit with me while I go through the contractions and dilate. It feels like it's taking forever and I cringe every time a nurse comes in to check my dilation, Tong stays by my side gently stroking my hair and reassuring me but I'm still scared because even though the nurses have said the baby will be OK they've also announced that I'm dilating slower than I should be, they're also concerned that my body still isn't at full strength yet so I might tire easily.

Two months would have been enough time for me to get strong enough but it's only been a couple of days since the boys rescued and brought me home, my fear is only growing because I can feel I'm still weak and I don't know if I can go through this so soon. Tong does his best to keep me calm and make me feel safe but it's not working, I'm in full blown panic mode and I can't calm down I even hear the nurses mention sedation but they're concerned my body will be too weak for that as well. So they just keep trying to calm me and checking my dilation which is still slow, they monitor the baby's heart rate and it's steady which is the only thing keeping everyone sane.

"The wait is finally over Sian if you can sit up and bend your knees for me and we'll start pushing with the next contraction" The nurse says.

"Are we sure it's safe for her to do a natural birth" Tong asks as he helps me sit up.

"We're going to try it and keep a close eye on her but if she starts to get too tired we're going to rush her down to emergency c- section" The nurse explains.

Tong nods and I pant gently as I wait for the contraction to come, I bear down like the nurse says when it does come and then pant again when it passes. The nurse looks and frowns at what she sees, she then explains that even though I pushed hard and for the whole contraction the baby didn't move much. We're now all concerned about the baby's health and mine but since she isn't stressed we continue to do it the natural way, I keep pushing with every contraction that passes but even after a couple the baby's head is still not coming out and the heartbeat is getting faster.

"Mrs Po I think we should go for the c-section the baby's heart rate is showing stress signs and I can see you're getting tired and the more you push the more tired you'll become which makes your pushes weaker" She says.

Before I answer her I look to Tong and he gently kisses my head, then he nods at me and promises he'll be right there. I turn to the nurse and give the OK and she calls another nurse in, since it's surgery only Tong is allowed to come with me so he follows as the nurses wheel me down to theatre. I'm still getting the contractions and the urge to push but I resist because if the baby's head starts to come out they won't be able to do the c-section and the baby will get stressed if we keep doing it naturally, we finally make it to theatre and everyone is rushing around me and I can't keep up with everything happening. Tong holds my hand reassuring me that he's right there, I jump slightly when a mask is put over my face and everything goes black.

When I wake up again I look around and see I'm in a private room again with my family surrounding me, my memory slowly comes back to me and I jump up franticly making Tong come towards me.

"Easy Sian it's OK be careful or you'll hurt yourself" He says.

"The baby where's the baby" I ask.

"Our daughter is healthy but small she's in an incubator and will have to be in there for a little while until she's strong enough" He says.

"Daughter Kanda" I say.

"Yeah baby we have little Kanda" He says.

We've always planned to name her Kanda after his mum if she was a girl but we also would have loved a boy as well, I feel a little sore so I lie back down now that I know she's safe.

"When can I see her" I ask.

"The doctor will answer that when he comes to check on you in a minute but I've seen her and trust me she's perfect" He says.

"I feel better knowing she's OK" I say.

"So do I and I'm glad you're both OK I was worried for a minute" He says.

The rest of the family congratulate us and a few minutes later the doctor appears and smiles, he checks me over and I ask him about the baby. I can't stop my smile when he says as long as I don't walk and use a wheel chair I can go and see her now, he leaves the room then has a porter come back with a chair and the family say that they'll stay here while Tong comes with me. Tong walks beside me as the porter wheels me down the corridor and into a room where I see a small clear box, there's a nurse waiting and she greets us as the porter wheels me up. I see my tiny baby lying fast asleep breathing deeply.

"We can take her out for a minute to let you hold her if you want" The nurse says.

"Yes please as long as it won't harm her and she'll be safe" I say.

The nurse nods and opens the lid then she lifts Kanda out and hands her to me, I look down into her brown eyes that are now open because of the movement. She's beautiful and perfect just like Tong said and I look to see him kneeling beside me, I wonder if he's held her yet.

"Have you held her yet" I ask.

"No I wanted you to be the first one to hold her because I knew it would mean a lot to you" He says.

"Do you want to hold her now" I ask him.

"Do you mind" He asks.

"Of course not she's your daughter too you know" I say teasing.

"Oh yeah good point" He says.

He holds his arms out and I place her in them, he looks down at her and she's starting to dose into sleep again. As I watch my husband hold our daughter hope spreads in my heart, I truly feel now that everything is going to be OK and I'll be able to put all the horrible memories behind me and focus on my family.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sian pov

It's been a couple of days since baby Kanda was born and she's still in hospital even though I've been allowed to go home, we visit her every day and she's getting stronger and growing quickly. The doctors say that if she keeps improving she'll be able to be taken out of the incubator and hopefully be released soon too, I'm still struggling to sleep at night from nightmares but I'm lucky to have Tong who plays with my hair until I fall asleep again. He's an amazing dad to Kanda and he's always there as soon as she shows any sign of crying, I'm able to breast feed her now that she's not as dependent on the incubator but once she's been fed and winded I have to put her back in. Hopefully she won't need to be dependent on it for much longer, I just want to hold her all the time but I can't I've always got to put her back in.

The rest of the family have visited her as well and they all adore her, but no one adores her more than Tong. Of course I adore her but Tong never leaves her side he is determined to protect her no matter what, I'm worried this is a sign that he still blames himself for what happened to us. I jump slightly when I feel Tong stroke my cheek and he frowns, I smile at him and look to our daughter who is currently sleeping.

"Are you OK" Tong asks.

"Yeah I was just thinking about the last couple of days since Kanda was born and you startled is all" I explain.

"Oh OK that's fine then" He says.

"You really need to sleep Tong you look exhausted" I say.

"I know I'm just scared that I'll wake up and you'll both be gone" He says.

"We're not going anywhere Li's been locked away we're safe now Tong you need to sleep" I say.

I gently reach my hand up to cup his cheek and he leans into my touch, I sigh heavily trying to think of a way to convince him to sleep. I pull his head gently onto my shoulder and feel him relax, I take his hand in mine so he knows I'm here and I feel his breathing starting to get deeper. I smile happy that he's finally sleeping, it's night time but we're allowed to stay because I'm breast feeding Kanda and she refuses to take from the bottle. Our family is at home resting and now I've finally got Tong to sleep, I stay as still as I can so I don't wake him and watch Kanda as she sleeps too.

A couple of days later

Tong's been sleeping a lot better since the other night and he looks a lot better now, more good news is Kanda isn't in the incubator any more and is sleeping in a proper cot. We were so happy when the doctor told us she was strong enough and she should be able to home soon depending on how she goes without the incubator, the rest of the family is thrilled that they'll get to spend more time with her soon when she gets home because they don't get to stay for very long when they visit due to hospital rules. I can't wait to go home and sleep in my own bed in my husbands arms, thinking of bed brings other thoughts to my mind and I wonder if I'll be able to make love with Tong after everything that's happened.

I know he would never hurt me and I can trust him so I guess all I can do is try, Kanda pulls away from my chest showing she's finished her feed so I cover myself again and put her over my shoulder so I can wind her. She winds surprisingly well for a newborn I heard somewhere that they can struggle at first sometimes, it's a relief that she's OK with it that was one of the things I was worried about. Once she's winded I cradle her in my arms again and she starts to dose into sleep, I look up to see Tong watching us and smile at him.

"Do you want to hold her" I ask him.

"Yeah sure I would love to" He says.

I hand her over to him and she soon falls asleep in his arms, I start to dose off myself when the doctor comes in. I jump awake when I hear him say to Tong that since she's been doing well on her own she's well enough to go home, I beam with happiness as he hands the discharge forms to me and I grab a pen to fill them out. As soon as I hand them in we're given the OK to leave so we head downstairs to the ground floor where I call home for someone to pick us up, since we've been staying here someone took the car home because you need to pay for parking. Mum answers and gets excited when we tell her the news, when I end the call it's only a couple of minutes until dad arrives to pick us up.

Tong gets in the front of the car while I put Kanda in her car seat and sit beside her in the back seat, Tong and dad talk as he drives towards home and I find myself dosing off in the back. I still get tired really easily and before I know it I'm in a deep sleep, the next thing I know is I'm in Tong's arms as he carries me into the house and dad has Kanda.

"I'm awake you can put me down" I say.

"Are you sure" He asks.

"Yeah I'm OK" I say.

He sets me on my feet and we go to the living room where mum hugs us both then takes Kanda into her arms, everyone greets us and they all have a nurse of Kanda and she's more than happy to be passed around and just sleeps in peoples arms. Once everyone has had a chance to see her they hand her back to me and we take her upstairs, I lay her in the cot that's at our beside and she falls into a deep sleep.

I sit down on our bed and Tong sits beside me, he gently strokes my cheek and I realise that I haven't kissed him since he saved me and it's been weeks now. I take a deep breath then press my lips to his, he deepens the kiss and cups my cheeks gently while I wrap my arms around his neck. After a minute of kissing Tong moves his hands down to my waist then slowly slides his hands inside my top, Flashes go through my mind of being tied to a bed for hours in constant pain and I freak. I push Tong away and run to the corner where I curl up in the smallest ball possible and start to sob, I hear him slowly walking over to me.

"Sian baby it's OK it's me I'm not going to hurt you I promise" He says gently then wraps his arms around me.

"I'm sorry" I say.

"It's OK baby come here" He says and cradles me.

I snuggle into his chest and he gently rubs my back in an attempt to soothe me, I feel horrible that I can't go through with it but I saw his face and I just freaked out. After a few minutes he gently lifts me and carries me back to bed, he lays me down then pulls the cover over me and gets in beside me. He pulls me into his arms again and plays with my hair, it's getting late and I can feel myself starting to dose off.

"It's OK baby I'm right here you're safe now go to sleep I love you" He says.

"I love you too" I say before falling into a deep sleep.

My nightmares plague me for the rest of the night and neither of us get much sleep, we work together to feed and change Kanda throughout the night and I feel guilty because sometimes I wake her when I have a nightmare. It's not fair on her or Tong because neither of them can sleep, I'm just sick of not feeling safe any more I'm sick of this haunting me. Why can't the memories just disappear, it would make life so much easier.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sian pov

It's been a couple of weeks now since Kanda got home from the hospital and she's adjusted well to home life, I wish I could say the same about myself but I can't because I'm still really struggling. I'm still being plagued by nightmares every time I try to sleep and I freak out every time Tong tries to touch me intimately, he's being really patient with me and rather than get frustrated with me he holds me when I freak out. I don't know what to do any more I can't escape the memories haunting me day in and day out, I can tell my family are worried about but they put happy faces hoping everything will get better.

I look down at Kanda as she feeds happily and feel tears in my eyes, Tong enters the room and looks at me sadly then comes and sits beside me. He smiles down at Kanda as she pulls away from my chest showing she's finished feeding, I cover myself again and put her over my shoulder to wind her. Tong waits for me to cradle her in my arms again before he speaks.

"Are you OK" He asks.

"Yeah I just wish I could forget it all instead of having to go through it I feel like there's no escape from it" I say.

"I know baby but it will get better I promise you're safe now" He says.

"I know and I trust you it's just every time you touch me I see his face and I can't get it out of my head" I say.

"I know baby it's hard to move on from something as bad as that but I'm right here for you" He says.

"I know and I love you for that" I say.

"I love you to but I want my happy carefree Sian back I hate seeing you like this it kills me knowing I can't do anything to help you" He says.

"Just being here for me and talking to me helps Tong I wouldn't have made it this far without you" I say.

"Well that makes me feel better so hows my other girl doing" He asks.

"She's happy now she has a full belly" I say.

"Looks like it's nap time now then" He says.

"Yeah she's starting to dose I'll put her in her cot to sleep" I say.

I lay Kanda down in the cot that's at the side of our bed and then sit back down so I'm facing Tong, he's silent but looks like he wants to say something. I give him a minute to see if he's going to say what's on mind, when he doesn't speak for a little while I decide to ask him what's wrong.

"Tong is everything OK you look like you want to say something" I ask.

"There is a reason I came up here, Xian wants to try something that he think will help you find inner peace which might help your mind settle a bit so you can move on and not be as afraid" He explains.

"OK what is it" I ask.

"I know it sounds too simple to work but he wants to teach you how to meditate because it's relaxing and can help you calm down and control your fear a little more" He explains.

"It does sound too simple but at this rate I'm willing to try anything to help, I want to show you that I love you and I hate that I can't plus when Kanda's a little older she might want a little brother" I say.

"Really I would love a son" He says.

"I know and I want to give you one I just don't think it's going to be anytime soon" I say.

"I will wait as long as you need because you're my world and I respect you too much to push or rush you into anything" He says.

"Thank you Tong you've been so patient with me most guys would have run a mile by now" I say.

"Are you scared that's what I'll do leave you because I can't wait" He asks.

Biting my lip to hold back the tears I nod my head, I look down in shame because I know I should have more faith in him than that. He gently cups my chin and brings my head up to look at him again, he rests his head against mine.

"I will never leave you no matter what I love you, you're my whole world and my world would end without you, I love you far too much to ever leave you" He says.

"I know and I do trust you I'm just really scared lately" I say.

"I wish I could take your fear away sweetheart" He says.

"You do it's just when we try to make love that I have a flashback and freak out" I say.

"Well Xian is in the garden and he says you've to go and see him if you want to try his theory" He says.

"Can you grab the baby monitor and come with me" I ask.

"Yeah of course" He says.

He grabs Kanda's baby monitor and switches it on and then grabs the other one to take downstairs, I hold his hand and let him lead me through the house and out into the garden where Xian is sitting at the bottom on the grass. We walk over to him and sit down so we're facing him, he smiles warmly at me and I give a weak smile back.

"Have you ever meditated before Sian" He asks.

"No I've never really felt I needed to until now" I say.

"OK so you are willing to give it a try now" He asks.

"Yeah of course if you think it's going to help then I'll do it" I say.

"OK good, cross you legs and just rest your hands on your lap" He instructs and I do.

"Keep you're posture straight but stay relaxed as well" He says next.

That part is easier said then done because my body is really tense, it has been for weeks now and I just can't relax. Xian tells me it's OK that hopefully this will help me relax a bit anyway and I nod my head showing I understand, Tong is sitting beside me for support and I smile at him earning a smile back.

"OK Sian close your eyes and take slow deep breaths in and let them out slowly" He instructs.

I do as he says slowly and deeply breathing in then out, After doing this for a couple of minutes Xian speaks again. He tells me to imagine that someone is pouring water into my head and it's filling up my entire body, he explains that the water represents all my fears which makes sense because it does feel like I'm drowning in them sometimes. I'm surprised by how real it feels as the water fills my body, even my limbs feel heavy and weighed down Xian instructs me to keep breathing through it so I do. After another few minutes he then tells me to imagine that the water starts draining as I breath, I can actually feel my body getting lighter as I imagine it draining. Once it's all drained away I feel my body physically relax and feel a lot lighter, he instructs me to keep breathing for a couple more minutes and then tells me to open my eyes and breath normally.

I do as he says blinking slightly from the bright sun and my eyes search for Tong once they adjust, as if he knows I was looking for him he takes my hand in his to show me he's still right beside me. I turn my attention back to Xian who is also smiling at me, I smile back and it feels more genuine than the other times I've smiled.

"How do you feel" He asks me.

"Lighter like I've had a large amount of weight removed" I say.

"Good that's how you're supposed to feel I think if you continue doing this every day whenever you feel your fear starting to overwhelm you you'll start to see a difference and be able to move on from what happened" He explains.

"I think so too I feel really good thank you" I say.

"I'm glad I'm able to help" He says.

Kanda's cries come through the baby monitor and we excuse ourselves as Tong helps me to my feet, we head upstairs and Tong lifts Kanda from her cot so he can check her diaper. He then heads through to the nursery and I follow him, he lays her down and starts changing her so I sit beside him and watch him tickle her once she's clean.

"So honestly how do you feel" He asks.

"I do feel a lot better now I feel lighter I really do think it's going to help" I say.

"I'm glad I don't want to see you sad any more" He says.

"Aww Tong I'm sorry I know this can't be nice for you to constantly see me like this" I say.

"I know you can't help it and it's understandable you're only human of course something like that is going to make you feel like this so no need to apologise" He says.

"OK just when I think you can't be any sweeter you prove me wrong" I say.

"I'm trying I just don't want you to feel pressured" He says.

"You've never made me feel pressured" I say.

We head back to our bedroom and sit down on the bed, we interact with Kanda but she falls asleep after a few minutes so Tong lays her in the cot. He sits down and we stay in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, I stare at his lips really wanting to kiss so I take a deep breath and do it. I've done it because I want to try something, I lean forward and kiss him then pull him closer to me to deepen the kiss. He kisses me back hesitantly and when I run my tongue along his lip seeking entrance he pulls away, I look at him feeling a little hurt and he quickly explains.

"Hey don't get the wrong idea I want to I just don't want to scare you" He says.

"I want to try something, I think maybe if we start with just kissing and cuddling and go further each time gradually building up I'll be OK" I say.

"So use the bases" He says.

"Yeah I was trying to do first with you but that ended quickly" I say.

"Sorry I didn't realise that's what you were trying to do we can try again if you want" He says.

He leans forward and I connect our lips, this time he lets me in and our tongues fight for dominance. I lay down and he lays beside me instead of on top of me, I run my hands over his chest and his fingers stroke my hair. I tense slightly when he moves his hand down to my chest but then I imagine the water draining and my fear going with it and I feel better, after a few more minutes he pulls away.

"Are you OK" He asks me.

"Yeah I'm really good that was amazing" I say.

"I love you" He says.

"I love you too" I say.

I curl up to his chest and we lay there for the rest of the day until dinner time, I feel so much better and for the worse time in a while I have hope that things will be OK.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sian pov

Tong pulls me closer into his arms and I grin like an idiot, I'm starting to feel safe with him again and my trust is returning. I've been meditating whenever I can and it's really helping me find peace with what happened, I'm starting to feel again and it's nice to feel something other than numbness and fear. Things are getting between Tong and I because I can be more intimate with him I can't go all the way yet but I can kiss and cuddle with him now, I'm glad I can make him feel loved again I was scared he would start feeling neglected. I gaze into his face as he sleeps peacefully, it's the middle of the night but I haven't been kept awake by nightmares for a change. We were lying in bed talking and he fell asleep before me so I decided to watch him sleep, I've really missed being close to him and I feel horrible for not showing him how much I missed and love him.

For a big scary guy he's so adorable when he sleeps, I can feel my own eyes getting sleepy so I snuggle up to him and fall asleep. When I wake again Tong is already gone and must be downstairs, I sit up in bed and push the covers off me so I can cross my legs and begin my morning meditating. I sit there for about an hour until I feel a hand stroke my cheek and I open my eyes to see Tong sitting in front of me and a beaming smile spreads across my face, he smiles back and I move towards him to sit on his lap. I rest my head against his our eyes gazing into each others, we sit like that for a few minutes just enjoying the closeness but I want to be closer to him. I want to feel his skin on mine as we make love, so taking a deep breath I kiss him hard surprising him.

I break away and pull his shirt over his head and throw it on the floor, before he can react my lips are on his again. He responds and soon our tongues are connecting and it feels amazing, I break away to kiss his chest making him moan. I stop to take my own top off and he looks at me shocked but right now I feel as safe as I've ever been and fear is the last thing on my mind, as I kiss him again I reach behind to unclip my bra and toss it on the floor but when I do this he gently stops me from kissing him again.

"Sian we can't it's too soon for you" He says.

"Please I'm not afraid I want you to love me" I beg him.

"Sian I don't know if this is a good idea sweetheart" He says.

"Please I want you I love you" I plead and put his hand on my bare chest.

"Sian" He sighs.

"Please Tong love me I want you inside me" I say and kiss his neck.

He takes hold of my legs and lifts me so he can lie me down on the bed, he gently strokes my cheek as he gazes into my eyes. I pull him closer to me and he gently pecks my lips.

"Promise me if you get scared you'll tell me to stop" He says.

"I will I promise but there's no fear in my mind I just feel love" I say.

He kisses me and I respond by pulling him closer to deepen the kiss, he then starts to kiss my neck and make his way down to my chest where he teases me making me arch my back. He then kisses down my stomach to my waist where he starts to slide my pyjama bottoms down along with my panties, for the first time in what feels like forever I'm completely naked and there's no fear to overwhelm me just complete love and trust. I reach out to him and run my hands down his chest to his pyjama waistline then use them to pull him down to me, I then start to slide them down and he pushes them the rest of the way leaving him naked now to. He looks into my eyes and I know he's checking for fear and I'll admit there's a bit of nerves now but I still don't want to stop, I wrap my legs around his waist so he's positioned between them as a way of showing him I'm OK to keep going. He takes hold of himself and gently slides in, instantly I'm overwhelmed but it's in the most amazing way as pleasure explodes in my body. The deepest parts of me that were forgotten come to life again and I pull his hips towards me so I can feel him deeper.

"Are you OK" He asks.

"Yeah you feel amazing please don't stop" I gasp.

He kisses me as he starts to move and I feel like I'm falling in love with him all over again but it's also like we were never apart, we climb higher together until we reach our peak and fall apart at the same time. He lays his head on my chest panting and I wrap my arms around him, we stay like that for a while until he rolls so he's lying beside me and gently cups my face.

"I'm OK Tong I promise that was amazing" I say before he can ask.

"Are you I didn't hurt you did I" He asks.

"No not at all you've never hurt me and I know you never will" I say.

He smiles and pulls me into his arms and I happily snuggle him, as we lie there though I suddenly realise how quiet it is in the room. Shouldn't there be a little princess wanting attention by now, I turn so I can see her cot and I see she's not there.

"Tong where's Kanda" I ask.

"She's downstairs having some time with grandma" He says.

"Oh OK I just noticed it was really quiet" I say and he chuckles.

"Looks like we can start working on our son soon" He says.

"I'm ready whenever you are" I say.

"We'll wait until Kanda's a little older I think" He says and I agree.

"We should probably jump in the shower then head downstairs to see everyone" I say.

"Yeah come on then" He says.

He gets out of bed and I watch his fine naked ass walk into our adjoining bathroom then run after him, life right now can't get much more perfect than this. I have the sweetest husband in the world, I have a beautiful daughter with my husband and we're now thinking about having a son. sssThings can't get much better than this moment, right here right now.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sian pov

OK so maybe mentally I was ready to have sex but I don't think I was ready to physically after having Kanda, I've been cramping and bleeding a bit since then and it's not my period because that isn't for a while yet. I mentioned it to Tong and he said to see how I go and if I get any worse we'll go and see the doctor, even though I'm getting better I'm not sure what to do about the shop. It turns out while I was gone my family have been taking care of it so the customers don't suffer, mum and dad are there this morning and I thought about going with them but then I don't know if I'm ready to go back to a hectic work place.

I do miss going to work because it's a reason to get out of the house, I'm still a little uncomfortable being outside the house because it's became like a safety place for me. I do need to try and go out for walks and things soon because I need to build up Kanda's immune system, maybe I'll ask Tong if he would like to take a walk in the park. Speak of the devil and he shall appear I smile as I see my Tong enter, he sits down beside me on the couch as I hold our daughter.

"What are you smiling at you goof ball" He asks.

"Just thinking about how far I've come since everything happened I think I'm ready to take the next step" I say.

"Which would be what" He asks.

"Leaving the safety of the house maybe try walking Kanda round the park in her pram we need to start building her immune system by taking her further than just the garden" I say.

"That's true and you know I always support you when you want to try something but I think you should leave it for another day or two so we can see how you are physically" He says.

"I'm not as sore now and the bleeding stopped" I say.

"Well that's good but still I don't think you should push yourself physically for a couple of days just until we make sure you're OK" He says.

"I know but I just need to get some fresh air, I've been in here for weeks now" I say.

"I know baby and I promise as soon as we know for sure that you're OK we'll start going out for walks alright" He says and gently strokes my hair.

"OK I know you're right I need to be healthy first before I can do anything major" I agree.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you we've been through so much and I want all that to be over now so we can enjoy our life together now" He says.

"I know and you're right I do need to slow down and be patient I'm only human and I need to give myself time" I say.

"It's only a day or two longer I promise" He says.

"OK so what do we do since everyone else is away out" I say.

"How about we watch a movie while our little lady has her afternoon nap" He says.

"OK sounds good to me, do you want to pick something while I tuck her in" I ask.

"Yeah sure" He says.

Being careful not to wake Kanda I carry her upstairs and lay her down in her cot, I switch the bedroom baby monitor on then grab the other one and head back downstairs making sure it's switched on as well. Even though we have baby monitors I'm not very confident in leaving her in a room on her own so I still check on her every so often, I enter the living room to discover Tong has already set the movie up.

"We're watching Moana" I say not being able to stop my giggle.

"Well we need to get used to watching kids movies because this is what our little princess will be watching when she gets to the age where she wants to watch TV" He says.

"That's true OK Moana it is then" I say and sit down.

He sits beside me and hits play while I snuggle up to him, the movie is actually really good and it's bringing out the kid inside of me. It's nice to just snuggle on the couch and relax don't get me wrong but I am dying on some fresh air, Tong plays with my hair as we lay there and it makes me feel safe and loved. The movie finishes just over an hour later and Tong switches everything off, he asked if I wanted to watch something else but I said no.

"So what do you want to do now" He asks.

"Can we go out into the garden" I ask.

"Sure but we sit down and don't do too much walking around out there" He says.

"OK that's fine at least it's a little fresh air" I say.

"OK take it slow" He says holding his hand out.

I take his hand and we walk out to the back garden where the memories of our wedding day make me smile, it's hard to believe this all started with just a simple holiday to Thailand. I never expected to fall in love and I also never expected to be kidnapped, sexually assaulted and beaten several times for that love. A lot of people would think I'm crazy for staying by Tong's side and not leaving him but if I could go back and do it all again I wouldn't change it for the world, I would do everything exactly the same because I love him and I love our daughter. I could not imagine my life without them, my life would be empty without them.

"Are you OK you've gone a little quiet" He asks me.

"I'm just thinking that if I ever had the chance to go back in time I would everything exactly the same because I regret nothing because I have you and Kanda and that makes everything I've gone through worth it because in the end I have the both of you" I say.

"Sometimes I wish I had of had the strength to stay away that day you were in the market you never would have had to go through all this pain" He says.

"Don't say that Tong all feeling all the pain in the world is worth it as long as I get to be with you" I say.

I move so I'm sitting in his lap and peck his lips, my heart soars at being close to him. If I have to feel all the pain in the world to be with him then so be it, nothing will keep us apart and I will always find my way to him no matter what stops us. We sit out there for another little while with me snuggled in his arms then we head back inside so we can check on Kanda, Tong picks her up and holds her close waking her. She needs fed again soon so we head downstairs where we curl up on the couch and I bare my chest so she can latch on and feed, Tong plays with my hair as I feed our child.

The rest of the family will be home in a couple of hours then we'll have dinner together and talk for a bit before we slowly start to make our way up to bed, Kanda sleeps well at night only waking up a couple of times to be fed and changed. We are supposed to take turns but sometimes when it's my turn Tong tells me to go back to sleep and gets up with her instead, even though I've told him I'm OK to get up with her during the night he still wants me to rest as much as I can. I humour him because I know it makes him feel less guilty when he takes care of me, plus I would be lying if I said I didn't like being treated like a queen. I know he just wants to make sure I'm safe and take care of me, he pecks my lips and I snuggle up to him as Kanda continues her feed. This is my home.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Tong pov

I smile as I see Sian tilt her face towards the sun enjoying it's heat, I convinced her to go to the doctor yesterday just to make sure she's OK to go out so we're risking and she was given the OK. We're sitting on a park bench with Kanda in her pram, it's nice to see the love of my life smile again I missed her smile and I hate seeing her sad and not being able to make things better for her. I wrap my arm around her and she snuggles into my chest, I kiss her head and nuzzle her.

"Are you OK" I ask her.

"I'm perfected I wish this moment would last forever" She says.

"We have all the time in the world to have more of these now that you're better" I say.

"So we're get to go out more often then" She says.

"Yeah sure just as long as you take it slow" I say.

"So going back to work any time soon is out of the window then" She says.

"Yeah just for a little longer because that means being on your feet all day and we need to make sure you're ready for that before we try it OK" I say.

Thankfully she agrees with me and we fall into a comfortable silence, after sitting there for a little while we decide to head home so Kanda can have her next feeding. It's only a short walk back to the house and everyone is still at the shop when we get back, Sian turns to me and gives me her best puppy dog eyes.

"What are you after" I ask her.

"Can we at least visit the shop for a few minutes so the customers can see I'm OK" She asks.

"Alright but just for a minute" I say.

"Yay let's put Kanda in her car seat" She says and runs out to the car.

I grab the car keys and follow her outside, she straps Kanda into her car seat then hops in the passenger side while I start the engine and drive towards the grooming shop. We haven't been there in ages so it's a little weird to be going back, I realise because she's asked to visit she's dying to get back to work. I don't want to tell her what to do but I also want to protect her and I've almost lost her too many times I don't think I can take going through something again, I just want to make sure she's ready mentally and physically. We arrive at the shop and she grabs Kanda before darting inside, I chuckle at her excitement and follow her, she can be so goofy sometimes but I love her.

It's not too busy when we walk in and the family rush over to see Kanda and Sian surprised to see them both there, Sian explains we're just in for a quick visit then going home again. I notice the little Terrier sitting on the bench and recognise him as one of the regulars I used to bath all the time, he wags his tail recognising me and I scratch behind his ears.

"Hey little guy you miss me" I say and he wags his tail faster at the sound of my voice.

One of the customers arrives to pick their dog up and she's really happy to see Sian back, she holds Kanda for a minute before collecting her dog and leaving. After a few minutes of meeting other customers my point is proving as I see Sian getting tired from all the excitement that she isn't used to anymore.

"You're getting overwhelmed maybe we should start thinking about heading home" I say to her.

"Yeah you're right I guess I'm not quite ready to go back to work yet I just hope I am soon it's driving me crazy doing nothing all day" she says.

"What am I chopped liver" I ask.

"You know I don't mean it like that I love spending time with you and Kanda but I also love working this shop has been my dream for years" She says.

"I know and I promise we can come soon just a little longer plus it's nap time for Kanda soon as I have plans for you" I say smirking.

She bites her lip knowing exactly what I mean, we found out from the doctor that it was slightly to soon the last time we made love but now should be fine as long as we're slow and gentle. She says goodbye to the current customers while I put Kanda back in the car then she joins me and we head back home, by the time we enter the house Kanda is already fast asleep so we take her upstairs and put her in her cot. I scoop Sian up in my arms and carry her to our bed where I lay her down.

She stares up at me and I run my fingers through her hair, I look at her with question in my eyes like I always do to make sure she wants to do this. She cups my face and pulls me down onto her so our lips connect, we kiss deeply while our hands explore each others bodies gradually removing our clothes. I do something we haven't done in a very long time and reach for a condom, we want to wait until Kanda is a little older before we start planning for our son.

Having two young babies can be pretty hectic so we want to wait, I gently slide myself into her and feel her grip onto me. God she feels so good I can't get enough of her, she pulls me closer and wraps her legs around me as I start moving in and out of her.

Our moans echo off the walls as we climb higher together, I finally collapse onto her as we reach our high together and it feels amazing. We both pant heavily as we start to come down and I summon enough energy to take the condom off and tie it before tossing it on the floor, I lie down beside her deciding to put it in the bin later. I pull her into my arms and she snuggles into me, part of the reason I don't want to go back to work is because I feel like we're in our own little bubble and I don't want to leave it. I know eventually we'll have to because I do kind of miss working as well but I'm also satisfied just being here with my reason for living, I'll protect her from anything that wants to hurt her and I'll move heaven and earth to keep her by my side and to protect our family as well.

Hopefully I won't have to and life will be peaceful for us now, but then again you never truly know what the future holds and what may be hiding just around the corner.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sian pov

I'm so happy today I get to go to work, it's been another couple of weeks and after seeing the doctor again I have the all clear to start working again. I promised Tong we would go for half a day and then swap with our family for the rest of the day, he doesn't want me overdoing things and thinks I should build my strength up slowly rather than rush into things. We're letting mum, dad, Kurt and Mylee open the shop and do the morning shift then mum and dad are going to come home at 12pm so Tong and I can take over until closing time at 4pm, Tong thinks I'll find it easier working in the afternoon at first because I'll struggle with tiredness in the mornings. Our plan is to do a couple of afternoon shifts until I get used to working then swapping it so we're doing the morning shift then eventually we'll do full days again, we're sitting in the kitchen eating lunch and I'm fidgeting in my seat.

"Sian be patient we'll be leaving soon" He says.

"I'm sorry I'm just so excited to be able to do what I love again it's been my dream job since I was five" I say.

"I know baby I'm happy to see you doing so well again" He says.

Kanda starts gurgling to herself and we both look and smile at her, then I frown slightly and Tong notices. He gives me a questioning look as I lift our daughter from her high chair and sit her on my knee, I hold her close and stare into her big brown eyes.

"Sian are you OK" He asks.

"Yeah I'm going to miss her it's the first time we've been away from her" I say.

"Well maybe we don't have to as long as we don't have any long haired dogs in like huskies we should be OK because she shouldn't get covered in hair" He says.

"I think mum and dad were looking forward to spending some time with her, they haven't really had any quality grandma and grandpa time with her" I say.

"Oh yeah that's a good point I'm sure 4pm will fly in and it'll be good for her to get used to them" He says.

"True better to get her used to being left with others as soon as possible so it doesn't upset her" I say.

"Yeah exactly they should be home any minute now so we'll be there for about 1ish and be able to do the full four hours" He says.

Just as he says that we hear the front door open and voices yelling hello, Kanda smiles recognising them and reaches her arms out to mum when she walks in so I hand her over. I explain to mum that I expressed my milk into several bottles and there's more than enough to keep her going until we get home and she's due her next feed in half an hour, Mum nods to show she understands and we start to say our goodbyes. They both wish me good luck and we're out the door and driving to the shop, god now that we're on our way I'm feeling kind of nervous because I haven't done this in a while.

We arrive at the shop just in time for it opening after lunch, when we go back into the grooming area where Kurt and Mylee are I notice that instead of one bath there's two baths. I stare at them in confusion wondering when this happened, Mylee sees me staring and thankfully decides to fill me in.

"We got them in a few weeks ago pretty much the day after you visited we figured it would be easier since there's the two of us to clip and style that it would be nice to keep the two boys as the assistants" She says.

"When did you learn to do this" Tong asks gesturing to the electric clippers in her hand.

"Well the other girl that worked with you guys had to leave because she became a mum so I figured why not because it looked interesting and I could spend the day with Kurt because I was missing him a lot while he was here" She explains.

"This sounds amazing to me it'll be fun the four of us working together I know it" I say.

"So you're OK with it then" She asks.

"Of course I am now who's next in the bath" I ask.

"We just had two come in ready for bath so both the boys can get started" Mylee says.

"Alright lets do this" I say.

Tong and Kurt both grab a grooming leash and take the two dogs from the kennels, I stand beside Tong as he starts to bath our dog and we all chat to each other. It feels nice to be back here again doing what I love with the man I love, Tong switches the shower off and I grab a towel and hand it to him. Once the water is out of the dogs fur he grabs the electric dryer and switches it on, the dog panics a bit but Tong gently reassures him and he calms down. I smile at his tenderness and watch as he keeps the dog calm while he dries it, I grab a dry towel and lay it on my work bench and tell Tong to put the dog on there since he's almost dried. I head into the reception and check his information to see how he's styled because it's been so long I don't know them by heart any more, once I've refreshed my memory I go back to the grooming area where I find Tong has finished drying the dog.

"All dry" I ask.

"Yeah all done ready to be clipped" He says.

"OK you can stand beside me and talk if you want" I say.

"Sure he doesn't need brushed so he's ready whenever you are" He says.

"OK lets get started then" I say.

I grab my electric clippers from the tool box beside me and making sure it's the right set of razors that's in them I switch them on and start to shave the dogs fur to quarter length, I start with the body then his legs and tail. Once those are done I carefully use scissors to trim his face and then to finish off I tie a bow around his collar, I take the leash off him but Tong stops me before I can do anything else.

"I'll lift him down if you open the kennel door" He says.

I open the kennel door and he puts the dog inside, I close and lock the door then he goes to call the owner to come pick him up. First dog successfully done now onto the next one, I wait for Tong to come back because he'll kill me if I lift the dog into the bath myself. I like working as a team again and it's nice to spend the day with Mylee and Kurt as well, I never thought this would be something they would enjoy but they seem to love it. As the day goes on I discover as usual my husband knows me too well as like he said I would I start to get tired, we only have an hour until we close and I'm just about to start clipping the last dog once Tong has finished cutting her nail. I've managed to hide that I'm starting to get drained from him but I know eventually he'll notice because he knows me too well.

"OK all done ready when you are" He says.

"OK" I say.

I grab the clippers and begin working on the dog and Tong stands beside me watching, I concentrate on what I'm doing so I don't make a mistake when he finally speaks.

"You look like you're getting tired" He says.

"I am getting a little sleepy now but I've done pretty well" I say.

"You have done well I'm proud of you baby" He says.

"Why thank you I'm proud of me too" I say and he chuckles.

We continue to talk as I work and I can hear Mylee and Kurt getting the shop ready to close because they already finished their dog, Tong puts his hand under our dogs stomach because he keeps trying to sit down as I shave his back legs. We finally finish and I put him back in his kennel while we wait for the owner to arrive, we sit in the reception area and I start to dose into sleep but then the door opens and I jump awake making Tong chuckle. He goes and brings the dog out and takes the payment from the owner, she says she's glad to see me back then leaves and we close the rest of the shop up. I end up falling asleep in the car on the way home, I think I'll have dinner spend some time with my family then go to bed early because I'm so drained from being out of work for so long it's going to take a while to get used to this..


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sian pov

I sigh heavily as the alarm goes off telling me it's time to get up, we're trying to do a morning to afternoon shift today since I've been doing really well with the afternoon shifts. Despite being tired at the start I've been doing really well with the afternoon shifts and I'm not feeling as tired at the end of the day any more, I managed to convince Tong by promising that if I get too tired we'll go back to the afternoon shift for a little while longer. Tong rolls out of bed and heads towards the bathroom probably to take a shower, Mm naked Tong I like naked Tong I want to see naked Tong. I quickly get out of bed and bound after him, he turns hearing me behind him and chuckles.

"I assume I'm getting a guest in the shower then" He says.

"Yip I like seeing your naked ass" I say.

"Sian I cannot believe you actually just said that" He says shocked but laughing.

"Just being truthful it's a very nice ass" I say.

"Your ass is nice too now get it in the shower" He says.

"OK" I say.

I strip and step into the shower cubicle letting the hot water run over me, Tong soon joins me and lets just say we do more than just shower while we're in there. By the time we get out we have to rush around to make it to the shop in time to open and prepare for the customers arriving, Kurt and Mylee arrive a few minutes after us because they had their own car. The four of us work together to open the shop in time for the first customer, two arrive at the same time so Kurt and Tong put them both straight in the bath while Mylee and I put dogs that arrive after them into the kennels until it's their turn. We have a busy morning until lunch time so we don't stop and as soon as we finish one dog we start another, except when it gets to just before lunch and we're both doing our last dog before mum and dad arrive for the afternoon shift. I just finished styling my dog so I put her in a kennel until her owner arrives, Tong is still drying our last dog because he's trying to escape the dryer. I tap him on the shoulder and gesture for him to switch the dryer off, I then tell him to put the dog on my bench and I can keep him calm while he dries him.

This seems to work and the dog calms down so we can get him dried quicker then clip his nails, once his nails are clipped Tong stands beside me to talk as I clip the dogs fur. The day seems to have flown by and soon it's time to go home, we say goodbye to Tong and Mylee and head out to the car so we can go home. When we walk through the front door Kanda lifts her arms towards Tong so he picks her up, he hugs her close to his chest and then kisses her head.

"Hello my little princess did you miss us" He asks.

"She did she cried this morning when we woke her because you weren't here" Mum says.

"Aww we're home now princess so you have the rest of the day" I say.

I kiss her tiny nose making her giggle while mum and dad head out the door, Tong and I head up to our room where we change out of our uniforms. We change into jeans and t-shirts with trainers and then we sit down not knowing what to do next, I know I don't want to stay in the house but where could we go.

"How about the zoo I've never been to one and neither has Kanda so that would be good fun" He says.

"You've never been to a zoo well it's decided then lets change her into something that will be comfortable in the heat because it's warm outside today" I say and he agrees.

We change her into a cute yellow sundress with some cute sandals and also some sun cream to protect her fragile skin, while I dress her Tong packs a bag to take with us so if she needs fed or a diaper change we have the things we need with us. I'm excited to spend the day out with the two most special people in my world, I haven't been to the zoo in a while either so it will be a nice change for me too. Once we're ready we head out to the car where I put Kanda in her car seat and Tong puts her push chair in the trunk of the car, we then both climb in the front of the car and follow the GPS instructions to the zoo.

"We maybe should have brought something to keep her awake on the way back because all the excitement will probably make her tired" He says.

"Oh that's a good point well there's a gift shop maybe we can get her something from there" I say.

"OK sounds good the GPS says we're almost there" He says.

I smile in excitement and a few minutes later we're parking outside and entering the zoo, we pay the admission fee and follow the crowd to the enclosures where the animals are. I take our little princess out of her push chair and hold her in my arms so she can see everything around her, she looks around curiously and Tong smiles at me. We wander around looking at everything and even get to interact with some of the hand raised animals, Kanda loves looking at the animals and squeals with happiness. After we've looked at all the animals we go to the cafe to get something to eat, since Kanda is still on milk I cover myself with a towel and let her feed from my chest.

Tong orders a light snack and some juice for the two of us when the waitress comes over, he smiles at me as I feed our daughter and I blush. It's funny after all this time he still makes me blush like a love struck teen, I love him and I'll never stop loving him until the day I die and even in the afterlife I will find him nothing will keep us apart. Our food arrives as Kanda finishes her feed and he offers to wind her while I eat because I ordered something hot and he only got a sandwich, he puts our baby girl over his shoulder and gently winds her to stop any tummy aches. I smile at them as he then cradles her in his arms and tickles her under the chin, he then starts to eat his food while she sits happily in his lap looking around at everything in the room.

Once we've finished our lunch we head into the gift shop where we end up buying Kanda a lion cub teddy bear, she adores it and holds it close to her while we head back to the car and strap her into her car seat. Even though she loves it it's not the best distraction because I check on her a few minutes later as Tong drives to see she's fallen asleep cuddled up to it, I smile at her cuteness and decide to let her sleep because we're almost home anyway and then it won't be long until dinner time. We reach home and find everyone is there and asks where we went, we show them the pictures we took and they all smile at them. Kanda isn't too happy about being woken up but a hug from mummy and daddy makes her feel a little better and she doesn't cry.

Mum and dad start to cook dinner as we change into our pyjamas since we'll be home for the rest of the night, Mylee and Kurt sit beside us and tell us how the rest of the afternoon went in the shop. Kurt got bit by one of the dogs but it's not too bad and he explains he forgot the dog was fearfully aggressive and needed to be muzzled, I don't know why but for some reason the evenings always seem to fly and before we know it we're lying in bed talking about how good the day was. We lean over to each other intending just to have a good night peck but then it gets more heated and we end up making love to say goodnight and fall asleep in each others arms afterwards, not that I'm complaining because that was amazing and he always shows me how much he loves me when we're intimate.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sian pov

So as the weeks have passed I've gotten better at doing the morning shift and I'm not as tired any more, so I decided it was time to attempt a full day at work but Tong wasn't in agreement when I suggested it. He said he thinks we should wait a little longer and I'll admit I got a little angry and snapped at him for underestimating me, then I stormed upstairs and I'm now sitting on our bed pouting like a child. I know I'm a married women and a mother now so I shouldn't pout at the simplest things but I just feel like he doesn't think I can do it, it hurts to think he doesn't believe in me. The sound of the door opening breaks me from my thoughts and I look up to see Tong walk in, I expect to see anger in his eyes for my outburst but instead his eyes are soft and he smiles sadly at me.

"Hi" He says as he sits down on the bed in front of me.

"Hi" I say.

"Are you OK" He asks taking my hand in his.

"You hurt my feelings Tong" I say.

"I know baby the way I said it was wrong and I know you took it the wrong way, I promise I never have nor will I ever underestimate you I've seen how strong you are but please Sian see it from where I'm standing how many times have I almost lost you" He asks.

"A lot" I answer.

"Exactly and I don't want to go through that again, I don't know what I would do if I did lose you and then Kanda would lose you as well so please understand I'm not trying to hurt you I'm trying to protect you" He says.

"I know and I'm sorry I snapped but you know how frustrating it is for me I just want everything to be normal again" I say.

"I know baby and I know I'm being a little overbearing and I'm sorry for that" He says.

"It's OK I'm sorry too" I say.

"So I'm forgiven" He asks.

"Yeah as long as I'm forgiven too" I say.

"There's nothing to forgive my beautiful wife" He says.

I smile and crawl into his arms and he holds me close, I nuzzle his neck then start to kiss it tenderly at first then I start nibbling. He tenses when I start to suck and I can't stop my smirk of satisfaction, I continue to tease his skin and I can tell he's trying to stop himself from moaning.

"Sian what are you doing" He eventually.

"Driving you crazy dear" I say and give him an innocent look.

"Why are you trying to drive me crazy" He asks.

I giggle and straddle his lap pecking his lips, I wrap my arms around his neck and he looks at me with suspicion.

"Because I want you" I say and kiss him.

He responds and lowers me down onto the bed, I'm such a lucky girl to have a guy like him and I need to start showing him I know that and be more patient. I couldn't imagine losing him either so I don't blame him for being so protective over me, we make sure to be as quiet as possible because Kanda is napping. It's afternoon so we're in the house alone having finished doing the morning shift at the shop, we make love and climax together without waking Kanda and he holds me close in his arms afterwards.

"I love you Tong" I say.

"I love you to baby" He says and strokes my hair.

I smile and relax in his arms enjoying this intimate time together, a few minutes of cuddling pass and Kanda starts to cry to let us know she's awake. We both get out of bed and pull some comfortable clothes on, we head through to her nursery and I pick her up and cradle her in my arms so she can feed from my chest. Once she's fed I wind her gently over my shoulder then cradle her in my arms again, Tong watches us smiling and I blush at his intense stare.

"OK we can try one day and see how you go but if you get over tired we wait for a while until we try again OK" He says.

"Really are you sure" I ask.

"Yeah you're right you're strong and I can't keep hiding you away in the house we need to get back to normal again" He says.

"Thank you Tong that means so much to me" I say.

I beam at him excitedly and he chuckles, he gently takes Kanda into his arms and smiles at her. I'm happy we worked it out in the end and I'm looking forward to trying a full day of work, we plan on spending the rest of the day chilling in the house with the rest of the family when they get home.

A few days later

I collapse onto the bed and start dosing into sleep within a couple of seconds, I was only supposed to change into night clothes but the bed looked too inviting to ignore. Turns out Tong my darling husband was right, we tried a full day at the shop today and we just got home a second ago. It's 4.30pm and I'm wishing it was bed time, I'm so exhausted maybe it was too soon to do that.

"I really hate to say I told you so" I hear him chuckle as he enters.

"Stop mocking me" I groan.

"Alright I'm sorry look you did really well and I am proud of you but I do think it was a little too soon" He says.

"OK you were right happy now" I grump.

"I didn't want to be right Sian are you OK" He asks.

"If you count becoming a zombie OK then yeah I'm perfect" I say.

"Come on lets get you changed into some night clothes and get you some dinner then you can go to sleep and I'll take care of Kanda" He says.

"OK can you help me up I don't have the energy" I say.

He chuckles then lifts me from the bed and helps me stand up, I yawn making him chuckle again and look at him helplessly like a damsel.

"Alright sit down I'll give you a hand" He says.

I sit back down on the bed not knowing what he means but not really caring, I watch as he grabs my pyjamas from the chest of drawers and comes back over to me. I sit on the bed and he undresses me and then puts my pyjamas on for me, he's so sweet to me and I manage a weak sleepy smile for him. He then picks me up again and carries me downstairs to the kitchen and sits me at the table, I rest my head on my arms and start to fall asleep again.

"Sian baby stay awake dinners ready" Tong says.

"But I'm so sleepy" I say.

"I know but your plate is right in front of you if you look" He says.

I lift my head to see my food in front of me, I pull the plate closer and dig in feeling hungry all of a sudden. I manage to stay awake long enough to clear my plate but my eyes refuse to stay open any longer and after saying goodnight to the rest of the family Tong carries me upstairs to bed, he puts me down for a minute and I run to the bathroom because I suddenly need to pee. I go back to our room where he's waiting for me and we both get into bed and I'm asleep in seconds.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Tong pov

I frown as I watch Sian style her dog whilst trying to keep her eyes open, she wanted to try one more full day and if she got too exhausted by tonight we would go back to half days. I'm standing beside her because this is the last dog before lunch then we close the shop to eat and rest, I decided to stand beside and talk to her but also to make sure she's OK because she looks like a zombie right now. She starts doing the last little touches on the dogs face so I unfasten his collar from the door of the kennel he was in, I take it over to the small drawer we have which is full of ribbons and take out a blue one. I tie it to the collar in the shape of a bow and go back to Sian's bench, I'm just in time for her finishing so I hand her the collar.

"Thanks Tong can you lift him down and put him in the kennel for me I don't want to risk dropping him" She says.

"Sure come here little guy" I say the last part to the dog.

I pick him up off the bench and opening one of the kennel's I put him him, the owner is already on her way here because I called her five minutes ago to let her know the dog was almost ready for pick up. I take Sian's hand and lead her to the reception where I sit her down on one of the seats, I then go to the cupboard in the hallway and grab our lunches. Kurt and Mylee grab their lunch too and we all sit in the reception talking as we eat, Sian finishes first so she must have been really hungry because normally she's a slow eater. She puts her lunch box away and then cuddles into me when she sits down again, I don't think anything of it and continue to eat my own lunch until I feel how deep she's breathing. I look down to see she's fell asleep against my chest and sigh deeply, she looks so peaceful and I know she's exhausted since we started doing full days so I feel horrible waking her.

I decide to finish the rest of my lunch before I gently shake her awake, I can't let her sleep any longer because the next customer will be here soon. Her eyes flutter open and she lifts her head up to look at me, she stretches and rubs the sleep from her eyes then gives me the saddest puppy dog eyes she can.

"I know baby I'm sorry I hate waking you but the next customer will be here soon" I say.

"So I wasn't asleep long then" She asks.

"No just a few minutes" I say.

"That's good at least I'll still sleep tonight then" She says.

"Yeah come on lets get back to work and the sooner the better so we can get home again" I say.

We get back to work for the rest of the afternoon until finally the last dog is done and it's time to close up, Sian looks like she's about to pass out from exhaustion so when we get home I plan on persuading her to go back to half days again just for a little longer until she can handle a full day a little easier. Kurt and Mylee watch her stagger around the shop and Kurt comes over to me, Mylee guides Sian over to a chair and helps her sit down.

"Take her home we can lock everything up and we'll meet you there, she needs to rest so take her home" He says.

"Thank you we'll see you later on" I say.

He says goodbye and I help Sian out to the car and end up having to put her belt on for her, by the time it takes me to walk round to the drivers side and get in she's out cold. I leave her to sleep while I drive towards the house, I scoop her into my arms after parking the car and carry her straight upstairs to our room. I notice as I go up the stairs that the house is empty so it's quiet, I wonder where they went maybe grocery shopping. I reach our bedroom and lay Sian on the bed then I start undressing her, she stirs and stops me by taking my hand in hers.

"Can we just cuddle tonight I'm too tired to make love" She says.

"I'm just putting your pyjamas on I know you're not able to do anything tonight baby" I say.

"Oh OK would you mind if I just lay here while you do that" She asks.

"Sure I understand you don't have any energy so just lay down and relax and I'll get your pyjamas on now" I say.

She mumbles and I look to see she's falling asleep again, I smile at her cuteness and start to put her pyjamas on. Once that's done I put her into bed and lay down beside her with my kindle, I'll wake her to have some food and then let her go back to sleep. I lie beside her so she can snuggle into my chest and read one of my books, an hour passes and I hear the front door opening with several voices. I can't stop my smile when I hear a high pitched squeal of happiness, that will be Kanda announcing she's home. I slip out of bed and head downstairs to see my little princess, she spots me as I enter the kitchen and holds her tiny arms up to me.

"Well hello there my little princess where did you go" I ask as I pick her up.

"We went shopping to fill the cupboards and we thought she would enjoy seeing the new things" Mum says.

"Did she enjoy it" I ask.

"Yeah she did she was turning her head in every direction possible so she could take everything in and people think she's adorable" she explains.

"Oh that's good and true you are very adorable" I say to Kanda.

"Makes me very proud to be her grandmother" Mum says.

"And I'm proud to have given you a grandchild and to call you mum I just wish" I stop for a minute feeling tears in my eyes.

"You wish she could've met you're mum and dad her other grandparents" She says.

"Please don't think that makes you any less her grandparents because you guys are just as important" I say.

"Of course they are important as well we wish we could see them but they're here everyday and they see her they're proud of you and the grandchild you've given them as are we" She says.

"Thank you mum that makes me feel better" I say.

"Where's my child since we're on that subject" She asks.

"She's fast asleep I knew the full days would be too much for her so I'm going to try and persuade her to go back to the half day" I say.

"Yeah I agree even if she just gradually stays for slightly longer rather than jumping into it that might help" She says.

"Yeah good idea, I'll go wake her for dinner plus I think this little lady is searching for her" I say.

Kanda keeps looking round the room and her eyes are full of tears, I head upstairs and I find Sian is just waking up. Kanda reaches out to her and I hand her over then sit down on the bed, all the excitement has been a bit much I think because she cuddles into Sian and falls asleep. I watch my two girls with a smile on my face, Sian gives me a sleepy smile and she still looks exhausted.

"There's plenty of bottled milk in the fridge to feed her with so you can go back to sleep after dinner" I say.

"OK I think tomorrow we'll just do a half day" She says.

"Are you sure" I ask..

"Yeah I want to spend time with my husband and daughter and I can't do that if I'm having to sleep all the time" She says.

"Well mum suggested going back to half days but gradually staying longer every now and again to get you used to it" I say.

"Yeah that sounds good we should head downstairs for some dinner" She says.

I agree and hold Kanda as she stands from the bed, we head down to the kitchen where dinner is almost ready. Sian feeds Kanda her bottle while we wait for dinner, once she's been fed we sit her in her high chair so we can eat our own dinner. As soon as Sian finishes eating I scoop her into my arms and carry her back upstairs, I lay her in bed and she's asleep in seconds after mumbling an I love you.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Sian pov- two years later

I smile as I watch Tong chase our now two year old daughter around the back garden, it's like it all happened in seconds she started crawling then she was on her feet and now here she is running around the garden giggling with laughter. She's also starting to talk although she can't say full sentences yet obviously but she's saying some easy words like mama, Dada, papa and Nana, I hear her squeal loudly and look to see Tong has caught her and is now spinning her round in circles. I giggle and walk over to them, Tong sees me and stops spinning and my poor child has gone green.

"Tong Po if you make our daughter vomit you are cleaning it" I say.

"OK that's fair enough she does look a bit green doesn't she" He says now noticing.

"Yes she does please be careful putting her down she'll be dizzy after that" I say.

"I think I'll sit her down for now until she recovers" He says laughing.

"Probably the best idea" I say giggling.

Tong sits down on the ground with Kanda in his arms and she sways back and forth a little bit, he watches her slightly concerned and I must admit I'm a little worried too. The whole earth is probably spinning in her eyes right now, poor little princess she looks very dazed and confused right now. We sit on the grass for a few more minutes to let Kanda get over her dizziness and finally she seems to be coming round, she turns her head and sees me sitting beside the two of them and crawls over to me. She still a little unsteady so I lift her into my arms before she falls and hold her close to me, Tong watches our interaction with a smile on his face and I smile back at him. It's painful to think that before we met he never used to smile, he confessed to me once that our first date was the first time in a long time that he smiled.

Memories of Thailand float through my mind and I focus on the good ones, except for being kidnapped it was a really beautiful trip and it gave me a family of my own. The nights Tong and I spent together with him showing me the most breath taking sights and stealing my heart while doing so, then a slight pang of guilt comes as I think about how he left to follow me here even though he was born there.

"What you thinking about" He suddenly asks.

"Thailand when we first met" I say.

"That feels so long ago so much has happened since then" He says.

"I know it's hard to believe how little time has passed yet so many things have changed, I was a single and very innocent girl when I first got there, now I'm married with a baby" I say.

"Yeah and you've also been kidnapped and abused several times" He says.

"Hey don't ruin the moment we can't focus on the bad stuff any more we need to banish the bad memories and focus on the good ones, it's over now and we're safe" I say.

"I know I can't help it I've been on edge all my life it's hard to believe I can actually relax now that I really am free" He says.

"Well as free as a guy with a wife and baby can be" I say jokingly.

"Well that's true especially my two girls they need a lot of love and attention which I wouldn't have any other way because they deserve all the love in the world" He says.

"So do you and we will love you forever right Kanda" I say.

"DADA" She squeals in response.

"I think we can assume that means yes" I say through my laughter.

"I love you too my girls" He says.

We fall into a comfortable silence but I can't stop my thoughts from straying back to our time in Thailand and I can't help thinking I took him away from his home, Kanda crawls back and forth hugging both of us and giggling to herself. I get so deep into my thoughts again I don't realise Tong searching my face with a frown, he gently takes my hand in his and I jump startled by the sudden touch and look up at him.

"Sian are you OK I feel like you're a million miles away" He asks me.

"Sorry I just keep getting lost in thought" I say.

"Penny for them" He asks.

"I just can't help thinking that I took you from your home, Thailand has all the memories of your family and your mum" I say.

"Sian it doesn't matter where I am it's not the place that's home to me it's who I'm with, you and the beautiful daughter you have given me are my home and I will follow you both to the end of the earth" He says.

"I know but your family's resting place is there and I feel like I took you from it" I say.

"Sian stop we can go and visit Xian still has his place there so there's no reason we can't go over for short periods of time" He says.

"But is that enough for you" I ask.

"Of course it is I already said my home is wherever you and Kanda are as long as I have the both of you by my side it doesn't matter where we are" He says.

"So would you want to go and visit there soon because it's been a couple of years since we left" I say.

"Yeah sure if that's what you want I would like Kanda to see my side of her heritage" He says.

"So do I so we agree then we're going to go over at some point we need to discuss who's going is it just the three of us or do you want the whole family to go" I ask.

"I think we should all go because Mylee and Xian are from there too so they'll want to see it and your parents really liked it then Brian and David have never been so I think we should all go" He says.

"OK well why don't we go inside and talk to them about it" I say.

"Yeah lets do it" He says.

He stands and helps me to my feet then we carry Kanda inside to where our family is waiting, we sit down on one of the couches and they all look at us. Tong explains to the family that we want Kanda to know about her heritage in Thailand so we're planning on going on a trip there, he also explains that everyone is invited to come along with us. We all start talking and before we know it the whole holiday is pretty much planned and everyone is on board, we agree to sleep on it though before we book it because it's happened pretty suddenly. I put Kanda on the floor and everyone watches with smiles as she plays with her toys, every few minutes she'll stand up and go and give someone a hug then come back to her toys.

She has such a great little personality for a toddler of her age and has everyone in hysterics of laughter, she wanders round the house with Kiki following like an extra shadow. Kiki automatically went into body guard mode when Kanda started walking and never leaves her side, I feel safer knowing she has her own little furry bodyguard at her side 24/7 she even sleeps in her room now rather than downstairs.

Of course she still sees Xian as her number one master and still looks to him for commands, he's happy just to let her be with Kanda though. We discuss going to Thailand for a little longer before we decide to call it a night and take Kanda up to bed, we say goodnight to everyone and Tong carries her upstairs with Kiki close behind. We tuck her into bed and kiss her goodnight before switching out the light and closing the door, we leave it slightly ajar so Kiki can get a drink throughout the night and we'll also hear Kanda if she wakes up. Like we do every night we make love before falling asleep in each others arms.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Sian pov

Since the Thailand trip wasn't really discussed and happened a little too quickly we decided to wait a couple of weeks to discuss it more and also to give Tong and I some time to figure out how to handle the shop, we don't know if we're going to close it or attempt to hire temporary staff to look after it for us while we're away. Right now we're just trying to get through the day because we've fallen behind a bit due to a nervous rescue dog that wasn't to impressed with being groomed for the first time, we're just doing the last two dogs now and we were supposed to close fifteen minutes ago so we had to phone the two owners to let them know it would be slightly later before their dogs are finished.

Finally both dogs are done and the owners come to pick them up, we start closing the shop up and head home for the night. As we head out the door I notice that the building across the street that was for sale now has a sold sign outside of it, it looks like we're going to have some new neighbours I wonder what it's going to become.

"It's a pretty big building so it's possibly a retail company that's bought it" Tong says doing that weird ability he has to read my thoughts.

"It's possibly but the huge field behind it is part of it so however owns that owns the field too what would a retail place do with that" I ask.

"Well they could remove the greenery and put concrete down so they would have their own private car park which would make sense because the one around the corner is always full and there'll be more customers coming to go there for whatever they sell so it would make sense to open their own car park" He suggests.

"That's a good point well I guess we just have to wait and see" I say.

He agrees and takes my hand in his as we walk to the car, I'm used to doing full days now and very rarely feel tired after work now. However since today was a bit hectic I do feel a bit more sleepier than usual and the motion of the car soothing me isn't helping, I manage to fight and stay awake until we get home but when we get home we're met with our families grave faces.

"What's the matter" I ask.

"The news just finished and there's an arsonist targetting shops, they've burnt three down to the ground already but there's no sign of the person doing it anywhere" Dad explains.

"Why would someone decide to target shops" I ask.

"I don't know but I hope they find them quickly before someone gets hurt" Mum says.

"PAPA" We hear a tiny squeal and then running feet.

Tong chuckles and kneels down with his arms open just in time for Kanda to crash into them, he scoops her up into his arms and holds her close. I watch their interaction with a smile on my face as Kanda snuggles up to him, although she's close with both of us she's always been a daddy's girl since the day she was born and I know that's not going to change any time soon. She turns her head and spots me standing beside them, and holds her hands out to me.

"Mama" She says and leans over.

Tong hands her to me and I hug her close as well, she snuggles up to me and I kiss her head lovingly. She keeps her eyes on Tong watching what he's doing and making sure he doesn't go out of her sight, she does the same thing with both of us and she gets a little upset when we leave for work in the mornings.

"How was your day with nana and grandpa" I ask her.

"It was fun" She says.

"It was fun wasn't it we did lots of activities together so we could take your mind off missing mama and papa didn't we" Mum says to her.

"Yeah but I still missed you" Kanda says.

"We missed you too didn't we papa bear" I say.

"Of course how could we not miss our little princess" He says and tickles her under her chin.

She giggles and squirms in my arms then leans towards him for another cuddle, we sit down on the chairs to watch some TV with them until it's dinner time. Mum and dad got something quick to cook for tonight when it was discovered the four of us would be late home, since it won't take long to cook it's too early to start it so we continue watching TV for an hour before Tong and I go into the kitchen with mum and dad to help them cook the meal.

With the four of us working together the meal is ready and being served up in no time, I serve Kanda's portion on her very own plastic plate with her own plastic cutlery. Her hands are still slightly too small to hold our cutlery and even with the plastic ones she still struggles a bit, Tong and I sit her in between us at the table and help her to eat her dinner. I love the kitchens atmosphere at dinner time it's so loving and fun with laughter floating around, Kanda giggles to herself as she eats her dinner and Tong and I work together so we can help her eat but also eat our own meal as well.

As we eat my mobile starts to ring and I pull it out my pocket to check it, I frown in confusion as I see it's one of our clients from the shop. I hit the answer button and put the phone to my ear, the first thing I hear on the other end is a fire engine siren then Mrs Adam's voice. I can't understand a word she's saying though because she's speaking too fast and her voice is frantic, I need to calm her down if I have any hope of understanding her.

"Mrs Adams please take a deep breath and slow down I can't understand anything you're saying" I explain.

She goes quiet and all I can hear is the sirens in the background, I can hear her taking a couple of deep breaths and I wait patiently. Everyone in the room have gone quiet and they're watching me to see what's going on, I shrug my shoulders to show them I don't know what's wrong yet and they wait with me.

"Sian you have to get down here the shop is on fire" She says.

"Wait the shop as in my shop" I ask.

"Yeah the fire brigade is trying to put it out but it's really bad you need to get down here now" She says.

"OK I'll head there now" I say and hang up the phone.

"The shop is on fire we need to get down there right now" I say to Tong.

"We'll stay here with Kanda you go on ahead" Mum says referring to herself and dad.

Mylee, Kurt, Tong and I get up and run out the house, I start running as fast as I can in the direction of the shop and I can hear the others behind me. As we get closer to the shop I see black smoke filling the sky, I keep running and turning the corner the shop comes into view making me stop dead in my tracks. My eyes fill with tears as I see my dream that I had since a kid burn to the ground in front of me, I feel arms wrapping around me and turn to bury my head in Tongs chest because I can't bear to watch everything I worked so hard for get ripped away from me.

"I know it's hard but we need to go ask someone what happened" Tong says.

"I know I just spent so much of my life saving to get the place it was my dream job and now it's gone" I say.

"I know baby they might be able to put it out soon before any serious damage is done lets go see if they know what happened" He says.

We head towards the people standing by and ask them what's going on and what happened but they all tell us the same thing that they don't know what happened yet they just heard it was on fire, we have no other choice but to stand there for what feels like hours until finally the fire is out. As the last flames disappear we can see the extent of the damage and it's really bad I don't even know if the insurance will help us, just when I think it can't get any worse a load creaking noise echoes through the street and the building collapses into a pile of rubble.

"If insurance wouldn't help us before they're definitely not helping us now everything I worked for is gone" I say.

"We'll work it out even if we have to relocate" Tong says.

We go up to one of the fire fighters and ask him what happened explaining that we own the place, he tells us to wait for a second because they need to finish searching the place first to see what happened. He asks us if we switched everything off and I confirm that we did and no electricity was left on, we wait for a few minutes before someone comes out to see us and we listen while they tell us that there's signs of breaking and entering. They also explain that there's evidence inside of it being arson and it looks like the same tools as the ones that were used in the other three arson fires, we thank them and with nothing left to do we have to head home to pass on the news to the rest of the family.

They're all apologetic when we tell them and Kanda gives me a big hug to make me feel better, I tell them I'm OK and we'll figure something out but deep down I'm distraught. I don't know what to do now to fix what's happened.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Sian pov

I'm lying on the bed with Kanda lying beside me because it's her nap time, I run my fingers through her hair to soothe her while she sleeps. The bedroom door opens and Tong walks in smiling at the two of us, he sits on the end of the bed and kisses Kanda's head and then strokes my cheek making me smile.

"Someone is enjoying nap time I see" He says.

"Yeah she's in a really deep sleep I don't mind though it's a chance for me to rest and think" I say.

"And what may I ask is going through that gorgeous little head of yours" He asks.

"Just thinking about what to do with the shop, we can't afford to rebuild it and all of our customers have had to go to other groomers so their dogs health isn't effected from overgrown fur" I explain.

"So you think by the time we get enough money to rebuild everyone will be settled with other groomers so we might struggle to get customers again" He says.

"Yeah and besides I like being home with Kanda and we don't really need to work because the boys gym is bringing in enough money for the whole family I don't want to miss any time with Kanda and watching her grow" I say.

"I have to agree with that I don't want to miss anything either and I can't wait to see what she'll think of Thailand" He says.

"Neither can I Xian said that we're all staying at his house rather than the sticks rather than pay for a hotel when there's plenty of room there" I say.

"Yeah he mentioned that to me he did suggest my place which is even bigger so everyone would have their own space but I didn't want to because there's too many bad memories there especially the bedroom that's where he kept you before Kurt's fight" He says.

"Tong I thought we had put that behind us we can't keep thinking about it we have to live our lives but I do agree there's too many memories in that house for the both of us" I say.

"Okay and there'll be more than enough room at Xian's house anyway so it should be okay" He says.

"Yeah exactly I don't suppose they've mentioned when we're going" I say.

"Not an exact date but I think they're planning it for the next couple of weeks" He says.

"Okay I'm a little nervous that this little lady won't like the plane and will get upset while we're on the flight" I say.

"Well she's not old enough to get a seat of her own so she'll be able to sit on our knees so we'll both be able to soothe and calm her" He says.

"That's true I do miss how peaceful how peaceful it is there especially now that there's no trouble over there" I say.

"I love you Sian" He says suddenly after a few minutes of silence.

"I love you to Tong maybe we can visit some of the places we went to on our dates when we're there" I suggest.

"Sounds good to me and there were still places I wanted to show you but we never got the chance" He says.

"Well we're in no rush this time so I'm sure we'll get to see everything you want to show me" I say.

We smile at each other and then he lies down beside me to cuddle up, we soon both fall asleep as well until Kanda wakes us wanting to play.

A couple of weeks later.

I zip up the suitcase I've packed for Kanda having got everything we'll need to look after her, I've also finally finished packing my own things but decide to go through it again making sure I have everything I need to look after myself too. Tong finished packing hours ago in fact most of the family did but I have the paranoia that comes with being a mum, our worst nightmare is going somewhere and forgetting something we need especially for a toddler. Everyone is downstairs keeping Kanda entertained so I can take my time to make sure I definitely have everything the two of us will need, I empty both bags and put everything back in saying each item out loud just to make sure.

I sigh and lie down on the bed satisfied but also tired from packing all day, our flight leaves tomorrow at six am so we need to be at the airport for four am so we have plenty of time to get through customs since there's so many of us. Even though we weren't planning to some of us are having to stay in a hotel because we've thought it over more and we don't want to be uncomfortable in a tight space, so my parents, Tyler, Brian's mum and his sister have all booked hotel rooms for themselves. Kurt, Mylee, Eric, David Brian, Xian, Kiki and of course Tong, Kanda and I are going to be staying at Xian's house.

Since it's his house Xian will have the master bedroom, Kurt and Mylee will be staying in her old bedroom, Tong Kanda and I will be sharing the guest bedroom and the other two brothers and Brian will be on camp beds in the living room. Everything is arranged we just have to catch the flight in the morning, we'll be leaving here for about half 2 in the morning because it's about an hours drive from here to the airport and we've booked a mini bus from the taxi company to take us there. I hear the bedroom door open and the bed dips as Tong sits down.

"Hey baby is everything ready" He asks.

"Yeah I've checked the bags several times and I can't think of anything else to add where's the little lady" I ask.

"Well you can relax for the rest of the night then and she's still downstairs playing with you mum" He answers.

"Did she notice you were gone" I ask.

"No not as far as I know" He says.

"Good that gives us a few minutes then" I kiss him hard.

I then look to see he's closed the bedroom door behind him so I start to unbutton his shirt continuing to kiss him, he's hesitant at first but when I take his pants off and start to suck on his member he moans and lies down. I stop before he can cum and crawl up the bed on all fours and bite my lip, he gets on his knees behind me and thrusts into me. We keep as quiet as we can so no one downstairs hears us and we also make it quick, we reach our climax and collapse in exhaustion snuggled together.

"That was amazing I really do love you" He says.

"I love you to Tong" I say.

However our sweet couple moment doesn't last long as we hear footsteps running up the stairs and our little girl calling out for us, we jump out of bed and get dressed as quick as we can and sit on the edge of the bed to pretend we're talking just as she bursts through the door.

"MAMA, PAPA" She yells.

"We're right here Kanda" I say.

She giggles and runs over to us and Tong scoops her into his lap, I tickle her stomach making her laugh more and give a look of relief to Tong. That was too close thank god we heard her coming or she would have seen us, we go back downstairs to sit with the rest of the family for dinner until we all go to bed early to be up again in a couple of hours.

When it comes time for us to get up again so we can get ready to leave we're all like a herd of zombies, Kanda refuses to wake up so the two of us have to work together to dress her while she stays asleep then we leave her lying on our bed while we go downstairs to have some breakfast. All of us drink at least two cups of coffee to try and wake ourselves up and after we've eaten I make a small lunch box with sandwiches, yogurt and fruit for Kanda when she wakes up, before we know it we get a phone call to say the taxi is outside and everyone takes the bags out while I run upstairs to get a still sleeping Kanda.

Once all the bags and everyone is inside the taxi we all snuggle up and dose into sleep the coffee doing nothing to help us, the next thing I know the taxi driver is waking us to let us know that we're at the airport. Mum pays him and then we all grab our bags and head inside to the reception desk where we show our tickets, the women points us towards the customs area and we go through the long procedure. Kiki is taken away because she needs to go into Quarantine before she can be flown over to make sure she is healthy, they explain to Xian that she will be flown and dropped off at the Thailand Quarantine next week and they'll call him to come and pick her up after a couple of days to make sure she hasn't gotten sick on the flight over.

We all say goodbye to her and Kanda gets upset when she sees her being lead away, Tong gently reassures her that we'll see her again at the end of next week and she settles a bit. It's a long journey so I try to get her back to sleep before we go on the plane, I just hope she doesn't cry the whole way there.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Sian pov

Thank god for colouring and reading books they are the only thing that kept Kanda calm on the flight, once she was distracted enough to calm down she didn't seem to mind the flight and now she's looking around the airport curiously as everyone grabs their luggage. We get into a couple of cabs Xian, Mylee, Kurt Tong and I sharing one to take us to his house and then the others are going to their hotel to check in. It's a long drive to the sticks were Xian's house is so we all fall asleep in the back of the cab, it's more like a minivan to fit all of us in comfortably and our little lady insists on sitting on Tong's lap because she wants to snuggle him.

The two of us fall asleep snuggled into his chest and the next thing I know he's waking me to let me know we're here, we all pitch in to pay the driver and head inside to our rooms Kanda sees the double bed and heads straight for it even though she has her own single bed against the wall. Tong puts our luggage in the corner to be unpacked tomorrow since it's late and we're all tired, I go over to an already sleeping Kanda and wonder what to do with her.

"I think we should just leave her to sleep in beside us it is a new place after all" Tong says.

"Very true, come on lets go get changed in the bathroom just in case she wakes up don't want to scar the poor girl" I say grabbing some night clothes from our bag.

He follows me and once we're changed we work together to get Kanda into some night clothes without waking her, she's out like a light and won't wake up till morning by the looks of it. We climb into bed with her in the middle and switching the light off drift into sleep with our hands linked.

The next morning.

When we wake up the next morning we can hear Kanda giggling but she's not in the room with us, we get out of bed and following the sounds we find Xian, Kurt and Mylee in the living room tickling her. She spots us and breaks free so she can run up to us, I scoop her up in my arms and kiss her cheek.

"Mummy they were tickling me" She says and pouts.

"Aww baby girl mama will save you just stay beside me" I say.

"Mama why did we come here" She asks.

"Because this used to be daddy's home" Tong answers.

"Why did you leave then papa" She asks.

"Because I met your mama and she became my home" He says.

"Does that mean I'm your home too" She asks.

"That's exactly what it means, I'll never leave you or your mama's side" He says.

"Pinkie swear" she asks.

He chuckles and wraps his pinkie finger around hers sealing their promise, we sit down beside the others and start to eat the breakfast that Mylee has prepared for us. As we eat our food we talk to each other about what it's like to be back here again, we all agree that it feels nice and peaceful I can tell Xian is more relaxed here than in a busy city. He won't admit it but I can tell Tong is happy to be back as well, even I have to admit that even with the bad memories the good ones make me happy to be back as well and I can't wait to show and teach Kanda the Thailand culture.

"So Sian I was thinking we could take a walk into the small village down the path have a little girl talk" Mylee says.

"Yeah sure we can see if your stall is still there" I say.

"I doubt it but it doesn't hurt to check" She says.

"What do you want to sweetie come with me and Mylee or stay with daddy" I ask Kanda.

"Can I stay with daddy" She asks.

"Of course you can princess I'll see you later" I say.

I kiss them both goodbye then follow Mylee outside where we start to follow the path down to the village, at first we walk in silence enjoying the sun for a few minutes then she breaks the silence.

"Another reason I wanted to go to the village is to relive a good memory the day my life changed, it was in the village at my stall that I first met Kurt uncle Xian sent him to collect his grocery's, he was trying to convince my uncle to train him to fight Tong" She says.

"And at the same time Tong was searching for me in a market and then stealing my heart that night" I say.

"I wouldn't have it any other way it wasn't the best of events for either of us but I wouldn't change it because I might lose Kurt if I did" She says.

"I couldn't agree more they make the hell we went through worth it" I say.

"Yes they do I finally feel like my family is complete" She says and I notice her hands are on her stomach.

"Mylee are you pregnant" I ask.

"I'm not sure yet, I have been feeling unwell and I am late so I think I could be" She says.

"We should get you a test to find out for sure how late are you" I ask.

"About two weeks" She says.

"We'll need to wait another two so the result will be definite and clear" I say.

"Do you think Kurt will be happy" She asks.

"I think he'll be thrilled Mylee he loves you so I'm sure he'll be more than happy to have a baby with you" I say.

"Okay we're here I expected it to be different it looks exactly the same" She says.

I'm surprised to see she's right it looks exactly the same as it did before, her stall is still there and has a closed sign on it. She smiles at the sight of it happy memories are coming back to her, as I see her face light up I get an idea.

"I have a proposition for you" I say.

"You do" She says.

"How about we open your stall again while we're here and make some more good memories running it together" I say.

"You would do that for me" She says.

"Of course I would I can see how much you love it Mylee so why not" I say.

She hugs me tightly thanking me over and over, I giggle at her and hug her back while keeps thanking me.

"Okay calm down I'm glad you're happy" I say.

"I couldn't be more happier" She says.

"Neither could I to be honest I feel happier now that we're back here, for some reason I feel like I'm home" I say.

"It is a homely place the beauty of it steals your heart" She says.

"Don't tell the boys yet but I don't know if I want to go back" I say.

"You mean you would like to live here" She says.

"Yeah it's just so peaceful, it may seem like a fantasy but I imagine us all living in a massive house were we all have our own space but are also together a family home at last" I say.

"I like that idea and I think the family would to, I would like my baby to be raised here" She says.

"Yeah me to I want Kanda to see how beautiful and amazing the culture is and the air is so fresh now that Li's gone it's like a little paradise out here like we're in our own little bubble and I don't want to leave it" I say.

"I'm sure Tong will understand why don't you ask him to go for a walk with you and talk to him about it" She suggests.

"I might just do that it doesn't hurt to just talk about it right" I say.

"Exactly" She says.

We continue talking as we head back home and we arrive to find Kanda and Taylor are playing hide and seek outside, I go up to Tong and hug him then ask if he'll walk with me. He holds my hand and I stay silent until we're deep in the trees and away from everyone else, I sit against a tree and am about to talk but he beats me to it.

"So is everything okay what did you want to talk about" He asks.

"I'm okay nothing to worry about I just wanted to speak to you alone for a minute" I explain.

"Okay well I'm all ears" He says.

"I need you to be completely honest with me how do you feel being back here" I ask.

"A lot of things, sad because I remember my family and this is where I lost them, it's where I hurt so many people and was under the control of someone for so many years which makes me pissed off, heartbroken because of what that person did to you but at the same time I feel a sense of home and peace because this is where I was born and raised" He says.

"I feel the same way that's why I wanted to ask how you would feel about staying here and making this our home I see you're more comfortable here, I think everyone is, America can be a little overwhelming whereas here it's like we can be in our own little bubble with each other and just be a family" I say.

"Are you sure I don't want you to do something just for me" He says.

"I want it too, I think we're home Tong all we need to do is chase the bad memories away with good ones" I say.

"Okay I think it's a great idea what about the family" He asks.

"Okay don't laugh at this next part" I say.

"I promise I won't" He says.

"I have this crazy fantasy that we could buy a huge house out here were everyone can have their own space and privacy and but also spend time together so we would always be together" I say.

"That's not crazy it's sweet and I like it you've got me convinced now how about we speak to everyone else about it" He says.

"Okay I would like that" I say.

We then walk back to the house hand in hand, I really hope they like the idea and want to do it I just want us to be together and happy. I don't want us to be afraid any more, it's time to start living


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24- epilogue

Sian pov.

"Mama" I hear Kanda call.

I smile and scoop her up into my arms for a snuggle, we've been in Thailand for a couple of months now and it was just a few weeks ago that Kanda said her first word then her second. Mama and Dada, We were both really happy when she said our names she got loads of hugs as a reward and a new stuffed toy. Life in Thailand has been amazing so far for these couple of months and everyone hasn't minded staying in a hotel, we did however tell them our idea about staying here and they've all agreed to it.

Tong has even came up with a business proposition for the three brothers now that they all get along, we were in town walking the other day and there's an old building for sale so Tong wants to suggest working together to raise the money and turn it into a gym. The four of them would all have equal ownership to it and they would work together to make decisions, I've told him to talk to them about it tonight over dinner and I want to as Mylee something as well.

Speaking of dinner the smell of it is floating down the street from the restaurant we're going to right now and it smells really good, we normally have dinner with everyone else in the hotel restaurant so we're still keeping our family bond even though we can be apart for a day or a little longer. We arrive and get shown to a booth where everyone else is waiting, I put Kanda in the high chair and we sit down.

As usual the conversation flows easily and we're all laughing together in minutes but Tong hasn't mentioned anything about the gym, I gently nudge him in the arm and gesture for him to say something about it.

"So Sian and I took a walk in town today and we came across this building that's for sale and I thought maybe it would a really good gym so I was wondering if the three of you would like to have equal ownership with me and we could run it together" He says.

"That sounds pretty cool means we can keep a little bit of kick boxing in our lives to" Kurt says.

"Sounds good to us" David says and Eric agrees.

Everyone else talks to each other and the four boys discuss how to raise the money to buy the building and turn it into a gym with lessons for all ages, I listen always interested in what Tong's doing and it sounds like they have some pretty good ideas. I smile knowing he's happy they like his idea and want to work with him he wants people to see he's not the monster so badly, I hold his hand under the table and give it a gentle encouraging squeeze.

Our food arrives and we all start while Tong and I take it in turns helping Kanda, she giggles and babbles as she eats and we all laugh at her goofiness. It's moments like this that I love the most when we're sitting together talking and laughing, we're a true family with a bond that can't be broken no matter what.

After dinner we all go the beach and sit in the sand to enjoy each others company for a little longer, I finally ask Mylee what I wanted to talk to her about.

"So I was thinking of getting into work as well and I was hoping I could maybe work with you on your stall" I say.

"Yes of course I would love the company and the help the village is a little busier now so that would be great" She says.

"Alright I'll come down with you in the morning then" I say.

"I can't wait" She says.

"Neither can I" I say.

We fall into a comfortable silence and I tilt my head towards the breeze, after a few minutes I feel Tong slide his arm around my waist and I lean back against him. He holds me close and we look out across the ocean together smiling, I link our hands and gaze up at him for a minute.

"I love you Tong" I say.

"I love you to baby" He says and nuzzles me.

After a few more hours of sitting there we all head back to our places and get ready for bed, I kiss Kanda goodnight then snuggle up to Tong and fall asleep in his arms. Kanda wakes me during the night for a potty attempt, we've started toilet training her and she's doing really well. After she's been to the potty I take her back to bed and tuck her in again, Tong's snoring softly on our bed and she giggles at him. I play with her hair until she falls asleep then I kiss her head, I get up and climb back into bed beside Tong and fall asleep again until morning.

I wake up the next morning to the smell of cooking food and the sound of loud giggling, I get out of bed and follow the sound to the bathroom where I find Tong giving Kanda her morning bath. I lean against the door frame and smile at them interacting with each other, Tong is such an amazing father and Kanda adores him. Kanda spots me and squeals excitedly making Tong turn, he smiles and pats the floor beside him for me to go over.

"Morning baby" He says as I sit beside him.

"Morning my cutie pies" I say.

"MAMA" Kanda squeals.

"Hello my little water bug are you having a nice bath" I ask her.

"Yesh" She answers.

"Aww clever girl another word you learned you're growing up to fast" I say.

She giggles and splashes the water at us making us laugh, Tong lifts her out since she's all washed and I wrap a towel around her and start drying her. Tong brought some fresh clothes for her to put on so I dress her while he cleans the water on the floor, once she's dressed she runs to find Xian who's making us breakfast.

"So you looking forward to working at the stall with Mylee today" He asks.

"Yeah I'm excited to go back to working with customers I'm a little nervous though" I say.

"You'll do great and I'll probably see in the afternoon to get the groceries" He says.

"I can't wait I'm going to miss the both of you what you going to do all day" I ask.

"I was going to take a drive to my old house there's something there I forgot about that will help us buy a gym and a new house" He says.

"What is it" I ask.

"When I was fighting for Lee I would earn a lot of money but I never spent it because I hated that I earned it through hurting people so I stashed in a safe place in the house which Lee had given me" He says.

"And you want to go back and get it now" I ask.

"Yeah I figured why not use it for something good now, if I sell the house which Lee put in to my name so I can do what I want with it that gives us more money, we can then put it all together and have enough for the gym and a house for us all to live in" Tong says.

"Well I don't see why not it sounds like a good idea" I say.

"I was going to go while you were working because I know the house has some bad memories for you now" He says.

"It does but I also promised to support you so if you want me to come with you I can" I say.

"It's okay baby I'm just going in to grab the money and take a few pictures so I can sell it" He says.

"Okay sounds good I'm going to jump in the shower and get ready okay" I say.

"Okay baby I'll go help Xian with the rest of breakfast" He says and kisses me.

He leaves the room and I go to our bedroom and grab fresh clothes, I have a quick refreshing shower and get dressed before heading to the kitchen. Xian and Tong are plating up breakfast so my timing was good, I sit beside Kanda and Tong hands us both a plate. We sit and have breakfast together and talk, then we help to clean up before it's time to leave.

Mylee's stall isn't far so Tong walks down with me while Kanda stays with Xian and Kiki, as we walk I think about him going back to that house on his own and I wish I could support him. We reach Mylee's stall to find her already there and we say our goodbyes, knowing me all to well she knows something is up.

"What's wrong Sian" She asks.

I explain to her where Tong is going and that I'm worried about him going alone and she shocks me by calling Kurt over and asking him to drive me there.

"But Mylee you need help here" I say.

"It's okay you can start tomorrow if it was the other way around I would want to go with Kurt" She says.

"Thank you Mylee" I say.

She smiles at I climb into Kurt's car and we drive off.

Tong pov.

I take a deep breath as I enter the house that holds so many bad memories for me and now a couple for Sian too, I hated leaving her here that night but I had no choice but to go to the fight or he would've killed her. Pushing those thoughts aside I head upstairs to the master bedroom, when I walk in I see a red haired women standing at the window with her back to me.

"Excuse me Miss this is private property you can't be here how did you even get in" I ask her.

"I've been waiting a very long time for you Mr Po" She says and turns to face me.

When I see her face I'm shocked but I also can't stop my smirk from appearing as she approaches me, she puts her hands on my chest and pushes me down onto the bed so she can straddle me. She kisses me and I'm hesitant at first but I can't resist her, I let her take my shirt off and kiss my chest down to my pant waistline. She takes them off and strokes my member making me moan, then she starts sucking it.

I lay back on the bed and let her have her way with me until I cum in her mouth, once I have my breath back I prop myself up on my elbows to see what she's doing to find her stripping. I watch her enjoying the view and when she's done she straddles me and kisses me again, she slides my member inside making us both moan loudly. She rides me picking up pace and I rub her nipples making her moan louder, we reach our climax and she collapses on me panting.

As I catch my breath again I roll us so she's lying beside me and being gentle not to pull her hair underneath I take the wig off, she blushes and looks up at me innocently as I cup her face.

"You're the devil you know that" I say.

"I didn't want you to face this alone and I figured we should make one happy memory here" She says.

"I love you for that Mrs Sian Po but what about working with Mylee" I ask.

"I told her you were coming here and she said that I could start tomorrow instead and to come with you" She explains.

"Okay last one I swear why the wig" I ask?

"I heard that role play was a good way to experiment and wanted to try something new so I bought one at a town Kurt and I passed through he brought me here that's how I got here before you" She explains.

"Well it was a nice surprise thank you baby" He says.

"Thank you I love you" She says.

"I love you to" I say and kiss her.

We lie on the bed for a few minutes with me holding her, finally I kiss her head and get up to put my clothes back on. She lays on the bed watching me with dark eyes and I chuckle when she pouts at me being covered now, I go over to the wardrobe and lift the floor boards inside so I can get to the small hidden hole below. I pull the lock box and key out and carry them to the bed where I open it, the money is inside where I left it looking untouched but I count it anyway just to make sure. Sian watches patiently until I finish and put it back in the lock box.

"Is it all there" She asks.

"Yeah it is I'm shocked he didn't find it he found everything I tried to hide from him" He says.

"I know that all too well" She says.

"Time to put that behind us now he's gone" I say.

"I know" She smiles and gets dressed.

"Ready to go when you are" She says.

I link hands with her and after taking a picture of each room we leave the house behind us and move on into our future together.

A few years later

I rub my swollen stomach that holds our unborn son as I watch Kanda and Tong in the swimming pool, she's five years old now and he's teaching her how to swim so she can cool down when the heat gets too much. The last few years have passed with joyful peace for the whole family, Tong and the brothers found an amazing house for the whole family to live in with enough space for us all to be comfortable and they opened their gym in town which was a huge success. I smile as Kanda splashes Tong and rub my stomach again, this is my life and I wouldn't change it for the world and I can't wait to meet my son Tong junior when he's born I have the perfect family.

The end.


End file.
